Like Father, Like Daughter: Sequel to Protege
by Detective Marx
Summary: "Jane, you don't know him. He'll take everything you love...he never lies." Kris' past is barely mention with a good reason. It's darker than we expected and soon Jane and Maura will realize that Charles Hoyt was not the only demon that walked the earth. It's a true test of how far does the apple fall from the tree. Story warning:violent! Final Chapter and a sneak peek of next fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess whose back?! I am and with the sequel! Now if you haven't read Protégé, it would help if you read it first so you get Kris a bit more. Also, this one is a bit more violent and might be boosted to 'M' if I have to. In addition, I use in this story, Edger Allan Poe's The Masque of the Red Death and The Raven a lot. Other than this…Review, PM, etc. Thanks for the support also.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this except Kris and the story.**

* * *

"_**Children show scars like medals. Lovers use them as secrets to reveal. A scar happens when the word is made flesh." - Leonard Cohen**_

* * *

Ch. 1: Scars

_A man was walking on the streets. He was not doing anything except walking and yet he was chose as the next prey. He turned into a dark corner when suddenly he felt a knife to his back, his throat slit immediately but the killer was not done._

_Far from done._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

My name was Kris. G. L. Marx, I am age fifteen, a former protégé, and I'm an orphan. Damn that sounds depressing if you really think that out a bit. I chuckled to myself when I think about how my life has changed a bit. Most people would when you used to be a person who liked their solitude but now here I was.

It was November, three months since I met Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles. These two women were incredible to know and I was grateful to know them. I had been a witness to a case and had to go into protective custody even though I knew them once before briefly…this was much better.

November could be the best or worst month if you knew how to approach so I was happy for an early snowfall began in East Boston and I loved every moment about it. Father Price was placing the heat on while I sat at the window ledge of my bedroom overseeing the graveyard, reflecting about things.

Over the last three months, I had become close friends to two women of the BPD. Now, I would come every Sunday for family dinner because Angela Rizzoli insisted. I visited and stood most of the day working on the motorcycle in Maura's garage. I liked how life was going so far and I was excited for Cavanaugh was going to give me a job in helping in the Homicide Division. I wasn't going to investigate of course but it was opportunity to observe and learn.

I was going to be an intern.

"Kris," I heard Father Price called me from below. I walked down the staircase to see Price sitting in front of a TV. I glanced at him then at the television, sitting next to him.

"What's up," I asked.

He pointed to the TV and I looked over to see the news on.

"_Recently down on Vine Street and Oakrage, a man was found dead in the middle of the street stabbed multiple times. It said that his ring finger is missing and is mark with the words, 'Red Death' on his back. Homicide is taking over and the ME is on their way to the scene."_

_A missing finger and the words 'Red Death', oh fuck, it cannot be. He's still in jail; he has to be still in jail because that's the only person I know that would do this._

"You don't think…" Price slowly asked but I shook my head slowly.

"He's still in jail, Price. He can't be out especially after everything that happened five years ago."

"Maybe you should go visit Detective Rizzoli and inform her of this."

"It might be something else, Price."

"Kris G. L. Marx, just go and tell her. It's important just in case that it's…"

I quickly stood up, "Fine, I'll go, just don't say it. Just don't." I began to walk back upstairs to grab my leather jacket before realizing that I should put another long sleeve on under my jacket. I took off my jacket then my shirt as I looked down at my arms to see all the scars that I had. They slowly traveled up both of my forearms under my shirt to my shoulder blades.

_Scars of the monster that once was a man, _I thought to myself_. I doubt it's he. He's still in jail but Price is right, I should check on it._

_For my sanity_

I was lucky that day I brought the motorcycle to the church placing it in the garage but due to the snow, it look like had to walk or run.

I think run would work in this scenario but as I walked out into the snow, I immediately zipped my jacket up tightly even though I could the sting from the scars on my arms and shoulder because of the cold. I groaned and began to walk; _this is going to be a long day for me._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Blood was mostly what I saw. There was no identification on this man but all I knew was that he was a victim of a very gruesome death. His throat slit and stabbed multiple times but on the back was the words 'Red Death'. I didn't understand how this was significant. It meant something to the killer.

I glanced at my watch then turned at the sound of the voices. I looked over to Maura walking over in a black wool coat, a white dress, and of course, the high heels. Of all things especially in the snow, she wore high heels to the crime scene. I walked over, "Hey Doc."

"Hello Detective," she greeted back. "What do we have today, Jane?"

"Male Caucasian was found here. No one heard anything, Maura that's the scary part," I relayed to her as she crouched down next to the body. I looked down with her while my eyes wandered to her legs. _Isn't she cold_, I wondered. "Maur?"

"Yes Jane," she looked up at me.

"Aren't you fuckin' cold?"

"Language Jane."

"Like she ever watched her language, Maura," we both turned around to see Kris standing behind the crime scene tape smiling at us. I stood up, as did Maura as we walked over to Kris. I gave her a light hug, as did Maura who hugged her also. "What are you doing, Kiddo," I inquired.

Kris glanced over my shoulder looking at the body, "I heard about the murder. I just want to check on something."

"Kris, you know you can't," Maura told her. "You are not supposed to be involved and you don't start your internship until later."

Kris looked down at her feet as she rubbed her arms slowly as if she was in pain. Maura noticed this as I did because it was same thing I did to my hands when they hurt. "Kris," she looked up at us, "are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, just a little bit achy that's all."

"You are not sleeping either," Kris' eyes flashed up fast at Maura who went under the tap. She touched Kris' cheek then turned her head a bit, "when was the last time you had a full night's sleep?"

"Um…two days ago."

"Why?"

"Nightmares," Kris answered.

"Kris…"

"I know. I know. It's unhealthy and I need to talk them out. Maura, I already know," Kris immediately told her.

I smiled at her as Maura softly glared at the teen. "Jane, I'm going to go back to examining the body," she told me as she walked off.

I looked at Kris who kept watching the body. "Were there any witnesses," she inquired as she looked at the crowd around her.

"If they are, Korsak, Frost and Frankie can't find one," I told her. I went under the tape and stood next to her as we began to walk around a bit on our own accord. One thing I noticed in the last couple of months that I've known Kris is that she liked to walk when she talked sometimes. We passed through the crowd as I inquired, "What's the real reason you are here?"

"What makes you think I'm not here to say hi," Kris asked back. I knew that was a total lie cause if Kris wanted to say hi any other time she would have texted me or dropped by Headquarters to talk.

"Kris…"

She looked down then back at me, "Curiosity, Jane, you know."

"Whatever Kiddo."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I was a coward. I could say that I was a big coward because I didn't tell her the truth for my visit. How could I? This was going to be complicated and I hate talking about my childhood. It was a very sensitive subject.

However, Jane went back to the crime scene as she told Frankie to drop me off at Headquarters. I went into the Homicide bullpen and took a seat at Jane's desk. I looked around seeing that no one was around and slowly started to log into Jane's computer. I needed to enter the case files and I was fine until I reached a small block. I need to have Jane's access code that she uses to get in.

_Password? Let's see if I was Jane what I would put for a password. Hmm…_

First attempt: Badass. _Access denied._

Second attempt: Rizzoli. _Access denied._

Last attempt…I had to think this for a moment, thinking hard. Oh wow, I didn't think that. Last attempt: Maura. _Access granted._

I smirked and soon I was in, slowly going through files. After all these years, I can still remember the case file number as I typed it in, 160030 KGLM. The file slowly pulled up and I sighed as I stared at the photo of a man.

He had piercing blue eyes, darker than my own. He also had dark brown hair in contrast to my black hair. His face was somewhat like a reflection of me in someway except for some physical aspects and skin tone; he was slightly paler than I was. It was a face of a man I thought I knew, he was someone I looked up to until he met a monster and things changed. It began a nightmare for me.

The man was my father, Adrian Marx.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

There was not much evidence at the crime scene according to Jane. I was looking for anything that the body could give me; it was unfortunate that he had no identification as I examined his body. Suddenly I heard the doors open and the sound of footsteps entering. I turned over my shoulder to see that it was not Jane but Kris who looked slightly pale as she sat and lay on the other autopsy table. "Kris, that is not a place to nap at," I told her.

"I'm not napping, meditating and why is it suddenly hot in here," she inquired as she sat up.

I shook my head and looked down at the body until I heard footsteps knowing that was Jane, "Hey Mau…" I turned around to see Jane with the most shocked expression on her face, I looked over at the direction she was staring at and I gasped loudly.

Kris had taken off her jacket, which was highly unusual and placed it down on one of the chairs. Her long sleeved were roll up to reveal multiple scars going up the arm, the sight of them disappearing under the shirt. Kris looked up at us, "What?"

"Your arms, Kris, that's what," Jane immediately replied. "When…where…how?"

Kris looked down at her arms as I placed the scalpel down and removed my gloves. I slowly approached her but she slowly backed away. "Kris, what happened," I worried.

She looked up at us, her blue eyes sad and angry. She then glanced back at her arms, slowly tracing each scar. "It's call my childhood," she answered softly before walking into my office and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is where it gets dark, be prepare. There's a subtle hint about a person we all know. Can you guys guess who it is? Review, PM, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Marx owns Kris and the story but, unfortunately not Rizzoli and Isles or "The Masque of the Red Death" and "The Raven".**

* * *

"_**Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses your understanding." - Khalil Gibran**_

* * *

Ch. 2: A Child's Story

**Jane's POV**

Kris disappeared into Maura's office, leaving Maura and I in complete and utter shock. She had scars and it finally answered why she wore the long sleeves. Scars traveled her arms and I wasn't sure if there was more. What secrets did she hide that involved her childhood? I wanted to barge through the door but Maura stopped me.

"Let me go so I can knock some sense into her," I told her.

Maura shook her head and pulled me back a bit. "Remember Kris is very defensive," she warned me, "you can't just go in there and try to push her to tell us."

I shook her head, "You want me to peel all the layers off this kid slowly. Maura, this is not an onion or a patient. This is Kris Marx, stubborn protégé teenager."

"Jane," Maura suddenly shushed me.

"Did you just shush me," I snapped before her hands went over my mouth as we both heard the door unlock to the office. We expected to see Kris to come out but when she did not come out we both walked in to see the room empty.

I looked around then under Maura's desk, "How does she do that?"

"I don't know, Jane but, we have to prepare for what Kris will tell us," Maura informed me as I sat down.

I ran my hand through my hair, "Maura, she can trust us. She knows that."

Maura bit her bottom lip softly before sitting beside me. "Jane, I think she knows that but she's grown up as an orphan on the streets. You even told me, kids from the streets don't trust immediately. She had her brother, who went into a life of bad choices," she explained.

I nodded; I knew was trying to convey. Kris had placed her trust into people's hand but that trust was gone; we, Maura and I have been longest people besides Father Price to have Kris' trust.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"_Dad, where are we going," a ten-year-old Kris Marx asked. Adrian Marx looked down at his daughter as he glanced around, he pulled her into a cobblestone house before closing the door._

_Kris slowly turned as she heard other footsteps draw closer. Suddenly a man came in, with a fox like smile. "Hello Adrian," he greeted darkly, his voice slightly raspy._

_Kris developed chills as she moved closer to her father even though she didn't want to, not since he became distant. Adrian smiled and greeted back immediately. "Hello Doctor."  
_

R&I

Old memories seemed to fill my mind as I slipped out of Maura's office. I needed the space but I didn't want to run away either, my mind seemed to fight me as I walked up the staircase to the homicide bullpen. I pushed the door open to see Jane with a box on her desk. "Are you going to open it," Korsak inquired.

Jane shook her head. "I don't know, it said to Homicide Detectives," she replied.

I suddenly stepped forward, feeling a shiver move down my spine. "Open it," I told them softly. Jane glanced up at me as I placed the file on her desk and stood next to her. "Open it," I repeated.

Jane nodded as I watched with Korsak and Frost, she slowly opened the box and we all peered in with Frost turning away, changing into a shade of green. Korsak went wide-eyed while Jane looked away in disgust also. All I did was stand there for I knew this would happen.

There inside the box was the victim's finger.

Everything I once feared was about to repeat again.

"How the hell did you know," Jane hissed at me.

I looked up at Jane, my eyes locking with hers, "I told you that this might be something familiar to me."

"How?"

I looked over at Korsak, "Is there a note in there?" He looked over and nodded, pulling a crime scene glove from his pocket and slowly opening it. "Read it," I ordered.

Korsak looked down at the letter and soon began to read it, _"The "Red Death" had long devastated the country. No pestilence had ever been so fatal, or so hideous…"_

"_Blood was its Avatar and its seal-the redness and the horror of blood. There were sharp pains, and sudden dizziness, and then profuse bleeding at the pores, with dissolution. The scarlet stains upon the body and especially upon the face of the victim, were the pest ban which shut him out from the aid and from the sympathy of his fellow-men. And the whole seizure, progress and termination of the disease, were the incidents of half an hour."_

My blood suddenly went cold as everyone stared at me, Korsak finished the rest, _"and so the game begins for I have returned."_

Jane looked up at Korsak, "Is that all of it?" Korsak nodded as I looked back at Jane who grabbed my shirt, "We need to talk now." Slowly I was drag away into the interrogation room with Jane sitting me down, as she looked down at me, confused, "How did you know that?"

"You might want to sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I heard about the finger and had it escorted down to the morgue. I then looked around before asking Korsak, "Where's Jane?"

Korsak pointed to interrogation, "She's with Kris." I nodded before quickly walking over to interrogation; I stopped at the window to see Jane and Kris facing each other. Kris looked pale as she pulled a file out form underneath her shirt, sliding it to Jane.

"What's this," Jane questioned.

"It's about my father," Kris quietly replied.

Jane gave a confuse expression. "You told me your father abandoned you," she mentioned to Kris.

Kris looked down, "In my eyes, he did but I have to explain it from the beginning." I slowly grabbed a chair also and placed it in front of the window. Kris took off her glasses, placing them on the table as she spoke softly, "I lived on a naval base ever since I was born. Matthew and I always had looked up to my father after my mother died. My father was Gunnery Sergeant Adrian Marx. He taught us how to shoot and do hand to hand combat."

"That's why you shot well when we took you to the shooting range," Jane mentioned.

Kris nodded, "Yeah. I learned a lot those days until I was seven; he left for Afghanistan, leaving a nineteen-year-old Matthew looking after me. You know what happens next, Jane."

"The drugs and soon he overdosed."

"After Matthew's OD, I was nine when Adrian came back." My eyebrows went up at the sound of Kris' voice for it suddenly went darker. She also started to call her father by his name. "Though he returned from his deployment, Adrian was no longer my father anymore but a different man. He was cold, harsher, and more violent for over the time he was deployed, he crossed paths with another soldier, a surgeon." My eyes snapped up at the sound of the word 'surgeon' mentioned. I suddenly felt my own heart rate, becoming faster.

Kris then began to trace her scars, "This surgeon loved to give pain and soon Adrian developed an obsession toward it also. He started carrying his knife more and soon, things began to happen."

"Things?"

Kris suddenly placed her hand over the file and opened it. Jane looked down at them, raising them up as she looked at each one for they were crime scene photos. I could see from where I was sitting that they were incredibly gruesome even in my profession.

The bodies were handcuff to chairs, bleeding tremendously with their ring finger missing, and tortured severely. It was horrible and when I looked at the slash marks on their bodies then at Kris, I finally realize the connection.

Jane looked at Kris also placing the photos down, sympathy washed her eyes while Kris' eyes had something else, a very sorrow and haunted look. "I was his practice dummy but he didn't grace me with the 'Red Death' on my body. But, he made me watch every single murder, making me hear his victims beg for their deaths."

"You could have escaped, Kris," Jane said softly, trying to touch Kris' hands but Kris pulled away from the touch. Kris shook her head before standing up and staring at the mirror.

"I couldn't, Jane," she argued, "I wanted to so badly but then, I was stopped every time. I finally broke free after I was torture again; I reached BPD and told a detective. You were not there at the time."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "And Red Death?"

"It's his deep obsession for Edgar Allan Poe's "The Masque of the Red Death" and "The Raven."

"Where is he now?"

"Currently rotting in solitary confinement with life without parole."

"It could be a copycat," Jane suggested.

Kris' eyes snapped over at Jane, "I doubt it. Adrian Marx plays with people like they are toys, even when he's in jail." She then turned back around with frustration in her eyes.

I watched as Jane tried to approach but Kris shunned her shoulder away and opened the door, exiting out. I stood up and she looked at me, our eyes locking before looking away from me in shame. What I saw in those eyes was not the adolescent I knew but I saw the scared child that hid underneath the persona. I wanted to call after her but I then saw Jane walk out and stop next to me. She then handed me the file Kris gave, "Can you examine the autopsy reports on this?"

I nodded and took the file, "And Kris?"

"I don't know, Maura. I just don't know." Jane then walked away back into the bullpen, leaving me alone with my thought. Jane said my mind spun like gears, over thinking sometimes but the way Kris mentioned the surgeon that crossed her father's path. It made me wonder something also.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"_You smell like lavenders, young Marx. You remind me of a Detective I am going to see soon."  
_

R&I

"Get out of my head," I quietly said, rubbing my temples. I decided that I needed to leave and go home. So, as I entered the church making the sign of the cross, I could see Price walking out of the back room at the sight of me.

He looked at me in concern, seeing my haunted look. "Kris, what's wrong," he inquired immediately.

"It's him, Price."

"What? He's in jail. How can this-"

"I've been damned that's what Price," I finally yelled. Price backed off as I pointed at the cross that hung over the altar, "I've asked God to get me out of this Hell but instead, he turns against me."

"Kris…"

I dropped myself at the pew, placing my face in my hands. "Why me," I asked him, "why do I deserve this?"

Price sat beside me, hugging me softly, "Good things come for those who wait."

"I've waited long enough, Price. Now there's a possibility he's back and hunting prey from jail and you know sooner or later, Red Death shall plague us all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, I own Kris.**

* * *

"_**It should be noted that children's games are not merely games. One should regard them as their most serious activities."- Michael Eyquem De Montaigne**_

* * *

Ch. 3: The Game Begins…

**Kris' POV**

I locked myself away in my bedroom, trying to clear my mind. I took a seat at my desk; I gently touched the music box that sat on my desk. I slowly turned the key to it then I opened it as it slowly began to play a small simple melody. I slowly began to close eyes and lean back in my chair, letting my mind drift off into sleep.

"_I promise you, little Marx, this won't hurt a bit," he whispered into Kris' ear as the knife went against her neck. She had been torture by her father for the last three hours. She had cuts traveling up her arms and down her shoulders._

_This is man before her was worse._

_His soulless black eyes continued to watch her as he made the light cut at her neck, she yelped in pain as the scalpel went down her neck. Blood began to ooze out and go onto her shirt._

"_I won't hurt you, you are already broken."_

_Kris' eyes showed absolute fear. It was possible that she was going to die right here._

I suddenly jerked forward a bit when I felt a rope against my neck; I struggled a bit before flipping out of my chair, dragging my assailant down with me. It gave me time to yell loudly, "Price call 911 now!"

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I was in the cruiser with Frost. We were driving around the crime scene to see if we can find something we missed. I was still trying to process everything Kris said, it was a lot to understand. It made me wonder why she didn't tell me, why she didn't trust me enough to confided in me.

"Do you think Kris's right," Frost inquired. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, as he looked back, "What I mean Jane is that Kris is a smart kid. If she knows that it's possibly involves her father, maybe she can help."

"Barry, she's a kid."

"I know that but do you realize that if it wasn't for Kris, that Maura may have died that day Jones took her hostage. You could have died also," he explained. "It doesn't hurt to try."

I shook my head, "But I'll be also reopening old wounds." Suddenly the radio began to go off. I raised the volume up immediately.

"_We have a breaking and entering in process at St. Christopher's church in East Boston."_

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Frost, "That's Kris. Call it in." I immediately turned the sirens on and punched the pedal fast as Frost called in the call.

It only took us ten minutes but we both jumped out of the car, running with our guns drawn. I looked over to see Price who quickly pointed up the staircase, where we could hear the sound of scuffling. We slowly went up and I called out, "Kris, where are you?!"

"Over here," I heard her. I walked down the hallway passing what I believed was Kris' room which was in disarray, probably from the struggle. I could see small drops of blood as I pushed open the door and when I brought my gun up, the sight was quite surprised.

Kris was holding her assailant against the wall and surprisingly, held a knife against his neck. Her glasses were on the ground broken while her lips were slightly bleeding. She took a quick glance at us before looking back at her assailant. He was skinny, slightly taller than Kris but they way Kris held him down, she had a bit more upper body strength than him. He looked like a junkie with his gaunt appearance as his eyes darted to us. "Get her off me," he yelped.

"Shut up, Rodrigo," she told him. She released her hold on him, pocketing the knife away into her back pocket. We walked to him as I handcuffed him, standing him up.

I looked over at Kris, who was sweating a bit, "You okay?" She nodded, watching the man whom she called Rodrigo being search. He was speaking in Spanish very fast, cussing at Frost.

"_Esto es brutalidad polical."_

"_Callate pedazo de mierda_," Kris yelled at him. I stopped her and she looked at me, tiredly, rubbing her forehead. "His name is Rodrigo Fuentez. He was a junkie my dad knew, he did a lot of my dad's bidding in means of dope deals. He had the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy," Kris explained.

"Looks like you kicked his ass," I pointed out. She smirked slightly before rubbing her neck, "What happened?"

"I was napping at my desk, suddenly I felt like I was choking. I jerked awake to feel a rope against my neck, so I started to react and began to fight him off. I got him off me finally and he tried to run until I got up to him here."

"And the knife?"

Kris looked away, "I had it for awhile. Never thought I had use in this kind of situation but it made him stay put."

I nodded before looking back at Rodrigo who was facing us again. He looked at Kris, "Your dad says hi." Kris suddenly lunged at him but I quickly stopped her as I held her back. Rodrigo smirked, "He wants you to visit soon before he gets out."

"He won't get out anytime soon," Kris retorted. "I'm surprise that a spineless rat like you even tried to attack me." She then turned away and walked to the window while Frost dragged Rodrigo to the cruiser.

I touched Kris' shoulder, "Come on, Kiddo. Maura and I have to take you the hospital." Kris tensed up but nodded before she turned back around, limping out. "Kris," she turned and I placed my hand out, "I need the knife."

"Jane…"

"Now." Kris gave a soft sigh before pulling the knife and placing it in my hand. It was a custom pocketknife with a wooden handle, I looked at Kris who simply shrugged and walked over to her bedroom.

She sighed, seeing the mess. I then noticed that she immediately went to her desk, lifting a small music box that was on its side. She gently fixed it before looking down at it. The look in Kris' eyes showed tiredness and sadness mixed; she sighed and looked around, "Go ahead and have CSU come over so you can take me to the hospital."

I nodded and soon we walked out.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Kris arrived in my office and I could see that she was tired. She walked in and took a seat on my sofa, before laying back. "Kris," she looked up at me before sitting up, "I need to know your medical history please."

She looked tiredly before asking, "Why?"

"I want to understand this killer if he is copying your…Adrian's technique."

Kris was silent before standing up as she removed her jacket again. I could see the long sleeves but she closed the door, locking it then she closed the shades. She pulled her button shirt off then took off her long sleeve. I gasped a bit, seeing the scars traveling up her arms then over to her shoulders.

I then noticed that on her neck was a long scar down her neck, a very smooth scar. I touched my scar on my neck before Kris sighed, "He likes to take time on each kill. Torturing to show that he has power, it's all because he saw this with the-" She stopped as she flinched placing the long sleeves to the side then putting the button shirt back on.

"I need you to promise me something," she asked. I nodded before looked around then at me, "I'm going to tell you this to protect Jane. You know who the surgeon is, Maura." I closed my eyes and nodded, touching the scar again on my neck.

"I have to tell, Jane," I told Kris.

Kris shook her head, "Adrian is not someone to mess with. He's as bad as him."

I wanted to argue with Kris, how keeping secrets from Jane would make this worse but suddenly my desk phone rang, I answered it immediately looking at Kris as I do. "Dr. Isles," I answered.

"_We got another."_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I pulled up with Maura, stepping out of the car. I was not allowed to walk onto the crime scene but I looked up at it. It was an old cobblestone building which had five floors. I watched as Jane walked onto the scene and looked up, "Damn, we got some walking."

"We," I raised an eyebrow.

She glanced at me, "You should come with us." I nodded and I began to follow, slowly walking up the staircase then entering a room that a couple police officers blocked off. Once I entered, I immediately looked away feeling my stomach churn in disgust.

The walls were cover in blood, like a lot of blood. I then looked over to see a woman sitting on the chair, her body sprawled out a bit, no clothes on but stabbed multiple times and the words 'Red Death' etched in her skin. She was a Caucasian woman with dark brown hair and she looked young, possibly in her early twenties.

I could hear Frost immediately turn away, walking back outside, saying that he's going to check for witnesses. Jane nodded while I moved closer; I gazed at her body before I noticed a strange mark on her neck. I moved her head a bit then mumbled, "Taser burns."

"What," Jane went over next to me to see the burns then she noticed that on the woman's neck was a long scar. "It can't be," she stated as she looked over at the hands that were handcuff, she looked over and she immediately jumped away. Her eyes immediately terrified but angered. She looked at me, "What is this?"

I went behind the victim and looked down her hands. They had clean stabs in the hand, through and through and the ring finger was missing. I glanced at Jane who was rubbing her hands as I rubbed my arms. I looked away for a moment before my gaze went toward the wall; I froze in my spot while everyone looked toward the direction I was looking at.

On the wall were photos of me, spread all over the wall. I could feel a chill run down my spine. _Why does this always happen to me,_ I thought to myself as I looked away back at the body.

Maura approached the victim, "She's cold to the touch."

"She's been dead for awhile," I stated quietly.

Jane looked around, "Your father did this, Kris?"

"Sick fucker isn't he," I retorted before seeing on the floor at the victim's feet was a note. "Well, lookey here, the killer left us a note." I placed inside the evidence bag before turning back to Maura.

She looked up at the walls then back at the body, "The amount of reddish brown stains on the wall and on the floor could be the majority of a person's blood."

Jane groaned, "Maura, just say it's blood."

"I need to test it," Maura retorted.

"Will someone do something," I finally snapped. Everyone looked at me as I began to rub my forehead, taking small deep breaths. I then heard a knock; I turned around to see Frost.

"I found the victim's ID in an alleyway not too far away. It turns out that our victim, Cynthia Owens lived close by," he stated as he pointed to the body.

I looked back at Maura then at the body, "Adrian used to grab people off the streets, didn't matter who."

"How come the ring finger," Jane inquired, even though there was something else she wanted to inquire. Her eyes said it all to me.

"I never really knew why," I told her, "he just cut their ring fingers off."

I looked down at the body and I felt the chill again but also I heard words in my head that began to reform.

_Everything you love will be mine. I haunt your dreams and you'll never be able to escape me._

"Kris," I looked up at Maura who touched my shoulder.

I shook my head, "I'm fine. I'm going to get some fresh air." I walked out of the crime scene and onto the streets; I went under the crime scene, placing my crime scene gloves in my pocket. I sighed a bit as I took in the cold air and gazed out to the snow. The winter cold never affected me and maybe it was because of my adrenaline.

"Yo Cinnamon," I suddenly turned my head to see Rondo, Jane's CI walking up to me. He shook my hand before looking at me, "Cinnamon, good to see you. You look like you need a latté."

"Hello Rondo," I greeted back, "what do you want?"

"I was looking for Vanilla, I got something for her to here," my ears perked up as I looked at him, "it's about that two dead people recently with the words 'Red Death' on them."

"I'll listen."

Rondo looked at me before placing his hand out to me. I rolled my eyes before going into my wallet and pulling out a twenty-dollar bill, I handed it to him. He smiled as he pocketed it, "So I heard from the streets that the killer was armed with a taser, didn't use it on number one but on number two."

"And?"

"Mmm my memory is fogging up," I pulled out another ten bucks. He tried to grab it but I pulled it back looking at him, "Ok, the serial number on the taser was AW2890ER76, that's how you can find the owner right?"

"Right," I handed the money to Rondo, "Thank you, Rondo"

"No problem, Cinnamon. Say if you see Vanilla or the nice Doctor, tell them I say hello," he told me as he walked off. I turned around back to the crime scene walking back seeing Jane and Korsak standing at the crime scene tape with Frankie.

I stood next to Frankie as I spoke, "Rondo tells me to say hi and also, word has the serial number for the tazer is AW2890ER76. This guy doesn't know how to catch his victims without bringing attention."

Korsak nodded, "I'll check it out. Jane, you should take Kris back to your apartment for the time being."

"What? Why," I asked confused.

"Cavanaugh's idea. He wants you under close observation until we make our next move."

"That would be?" Korsak looked away while Frankie turned away from me, I glanced at Jane who looked uneasy, "Gee guys, come sharing is caring. Frankie?"

No reply.

"Korsak?"

No reply

I looked at Jane, "What is it?"

Jane sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "We might need to interrogate your father."

* * *

**A/N: Review, comment, PM, etc. I love your support and I love to hear from you. It makes my day and gets me motivated to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles but I own Kris.**

**Warning: This is very intense.**

* * *

"_**My life is slowly falling apart and I'm not sure what to do. I'm losing people. I'm being betrayed…" -Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 4: Before I Fall

**Jane's POV**

I drove Kris to the church so she could grab her things. She was quiet the whole ride, not even bothering to look at me on the drive or speak to me. After Korsak and I told her that, we might have to interrogate her father. She went silent and stormed off into the cruiser until I came.

I guess this was Kris' version of a cold shoulder.

As we pulled up, Kris stepped out and walked to the church, entering as she made the sign of the cross before going to the backroom and up the staircase. I walked in, making the sign of the cross also before following her; I entered the kitchen to see Father Price with a cup of coffee. "A little late for a cup," I joked.

The priest chuckled and gestured for me to sit down. He looked at me, "I drink this only because I have midnight mass tonight. It is only seven o'clock but I might have another." I nodded and looked up the staircase, "Kris giving you the cold shoulder?"

"How did you know," I inquired.

"She has the look that says I'm not in the mood."

"We might interrogate her father."

Price placed his cup immediately down, "That answers it."

"She won't talk to us. It's like she's holding something back."

Price sighed and stood up, "Come with me." I stood up and followed him into his office with him locking the door. He went to his desk and unlocked a drawer before having me sit down in a chair. He pulled out a photo and handed it to me, it was of a beautiful woman.

She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, her skin was tan, and she had a beautiful smile. She looked almost like Kris and it made me wonder who she was until I realize the connection. "That's Kris' mom," I stated.

Price nodded and smiled as he took the picture back. "Her name was Emily," Price said gently, "you see Detective, Kris is a child that was never wanted in the first place."

"What?"

Price sighed, "I shouldn't tell you this."

"Father, if this helps Kris in someway I want to know," I urged.

The priest looked down, "Emily wanted another child, and Adrian didn't for he was happy with Matthew. They had him at a very early age, about eighteen years old. However, Emily insisted, Adrian complied and soon Kris came but during the childbirth, Emily passed. Adrian held a dislike to Kris for this but it wasn't the way it was when Kris got older."

"He tortured her…"

"Correct," Price nodded, "but Kris has a phobia that she told me one time. She told me that she's scared to love, to give in to it."

"Why?"

"Kris was not wanted, not loved by Adrian. Matthew died from giving into drugs. She thinks that if she closes herself off that she stops love from coming."

"What else?" Suddenly a loud knock came, Price stood up and unlocked to show Kris who was standing with a duffle bag. She looked at me then at Price, she hugged him gently.

"I'll see you later, Price," she told him quietly.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "You stay safe." She nodded and hugged him again before he softly whispered in her ear. She pulled back and nodded again before looking at me then leaving toward the car.

I stood up, following her before I heard Price called out to me. I turned to look at him, "Please protect her. She's not as strong as she looks."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I entered Jane's apartment and looked around the place. It was somewhat clean with a couple take out stuff around the apartment. Jane walked in, grabbing the take out as she dumped in the trash can, and I placed my bag on the sofa then sat down. I laid my head back, closing my eyes for a moment to calm myself. I had been angry since Jane told me she wanted to interrogate my father.

_No one loves you, you are alone, and you are broken with only a shell of yourself left. Why fight me now even after all these years?_ His voice ran through my mind, it always ran through my mind when I felt like this.

Angry, frustrated, and unsure.

I was in my own world that I didn't realize a large lump landed on my lap. I looked down to see a scruffy dog looking up at me. I raised an eyebrow but smiled, "Well hello there." I scratched behind the dog's ear before I looked over my shoulder to see Jane watching me. "Your friend," I inquired.

Jane looked at me, crossing her arms, as she sarcastically said; "Now you are talking to me"

I looked at Jane then away, "Why do you need to talk to him?"

"He knows something. It's likely an apprentice and he might have vital information," Jane explained.

I placed the dog down before looking back at her. "Vital? Jane, he's going to use you guys. He's going to fuck with you and get in your head. You don't know what he's like," I told her.

"Then tell me." I looked away immediately but I could sense Jane still watching, "Tell me what so I can help you?"

"I…"

Suddenly Jane's phone went off, I looked at her as she cussed loudly. "Come on, we have to go," she told me as I followed her.

"What's wrong?"

"We got the finger sent to us again and another body came."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"African American male in his late teens, multiple stab wounds, etched with 'Red Death' on the back, ring finger is missing," I stated to Sergeant Detective Korsak. I looked over at the neck area to show him the discovery.

"Taser marks," he stated. I nodded then I looked down at the wrists to see contusions to the wrists possibly from handcuffs. Finally, I noticed the stab wounds through the hands; I looked away as I looked at Korsak. "What's wrong, Doc?"

I looked at him, "Kris told Jane about a surgeon that her father encountered in Afghanistan."

"A surgeon," he repeated. "It's not-"

"It is."

"The hands, it stands for Jane. He's coming for Jane and Kris knows this."

"She's trying to keep Jane safe by not telling her," I explained.

"By not telling me what," I turned around to see Jane and Kris entering the crime scene. Kris peered over her new pair of glasses at the body as Jane approached, "What are you guys talking about?"

Korsak took Jane to the side while I watched as Kris approached the body. "How young is he," she inquired, her eyes staying locked on the body.

"He's two years older than you," I told her gently. She closed her eyes in anguish as she looked up at the wall. There was blood like the other crime scene but this time there was writing formed from the blood. Kris approached it and examined the walls.

"_And the life of the ebony clock went out with that of the last of the gay. And the flames of the tripods expired. And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable domination over all."_

I looked at her, "You know this all too well."

"Adrian made me memorized it."

"Did Hoyt make you too," I turned around to see Jane standing at the doorway. Kris stepped away from me as she approached. Jane looked at Kris with disgust and shock across her face, I knew Korsak told Jane and Jane felt betrayed. "You watch Hoyt kill also," she pushed.

"Jane…" Kris tried to move closer but Jane backed away. "Jane, I was trying to protect you. My father-"

"Suddenly he's your father!"

"Jane please," I could hear Kris' voice hitch up a bit. It sounded scared and it was trembling, "Please let me explain."

"Explain what?! There's nothing to explain. Now I'm going to interrogate your father," Jane then began to walk away.

What happened next I didn't expect.

"You don't understand, Jane," Kris suddenly yelled. She went after Jane and stopped by her arm, her expression filled with anger and sadness, "Jane, you don't know him. He'll take everything you love from you. He'll get in your head, make you think things that maybe possible but once he makes a threat, he doesn't lie about making it real."

"Let me find out on my own, Marx" Jane growled as she pulled her arm away.

Kris backed away slowly before looking at me, "You promised to not tell."

"Kris…"

"No," she looked away then looked around the room. She looked like her mind was racing and I could see a mixture of emotions cross her face. She looked at me and for once, I saw tears in Kris' eyes, "I have to go."

Then she was gone.

* * *

**Adrian Marx's POV**

_Twenty-three hours of solitary confinement. It has been five years since I was sent away because of my daughter. My broken daughter who betrayed me because her conscience got the best of her. Then I found out my friend and teacher, Charles Hoyt was killed a year ago or so by a Detective Jane Rizzoli. My apprentice now roamed the streets doing my bidding._

_I knew Kris was still being herself. She was in a newspaper over three months ago for helping and being a witness in a murder trial. I knew with the killings that were happening she would return to me_

_She always will return to me._

"Marx, you have a visitor," a guard told me. They grabbed me and slowly began to drag me over the visitor's bay. I was sat down and the sight before me caught my interest.

"Hello Adrian," my daughter greeted quietly. Her glasses were off, her hair dishelmed, and her eyes bloodshot from possible crying.

I smirked at this greeting, "Is that a way to greet your father?"

"My father died in Afghanistan when he met Charles Hoyt."

"How's your detective friend holding up? I knew Charles was a _very _close friend to her and I hope to be as close."

"Shut the fuck up, Adrian," she suddenly told me. I smirked, _I found a very tender spot right there_.

I leaned in, "Kris Gabriel Leo Marx, did you develop feelings toward the detective?" Kris cringed a bit, "Aw, you did. How precious, does she know how you saw all those people died? How you complied in handcuffing them? How you were daddy's little girl to avoid being abused?" She began to tremble more, "They will never love you."

"You don't know that," Kris snapped at me. "You don't know who they are; you don't know how close they are to me."

"Like you are to the priest."

"Leave him out of this."

"Kris, you are broken. Who would love you? I didn't want you and your brother didn't care enough about you to think about stopping the drugs. You can't trust anyone and I bet you are here to get information out of me to protect your detective." Kris gripped on the table as she looked away from me, I could see her mind beginning to mess with her. It was time to put the fatal blow. "Kris," she looked up at me and our eyes locked, "Everything you love and cherish will be mine. I will make sure that I finish was Charles Hoyt tried to finish on Detective Jane Rizzoli and also on Dr. Maura Isles." She suddenly lunged at me but stopped at mid lunge before turning away.

She stood up and placed her glasses on. "Who's your apprentice," she asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"You like a game, Adrian. I'm playing by the rules."

I smirked, _I'll give her that._ "I'll give you another clue; my apprentice is a wannabe cop, a security guard. You can find if you can," I told her.

"I'll find him before more blood sheds."

"Sooner or later, Kris. It will be your blood that will be shed."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Everything you love will be mine._

_No one loves you._

_You are nothing but broken._

_Blood will shed._

I tried to focus on the road I was driving but I stopped. My mind was hurting and I needed to sit down. _Why did I go? Why didn't I let Jane handle this? Why didn't I tell her about Hoyt earlier? Why? Why?_

I could feel the tears building up in me as I began to cry again. This was the second time I cried and I knew why. I was alone in this world and I couldn't do anything about it. No one could save me from Adrian Marx. No one could save my soul that was already broken.

No one loved me. No one cared and I had blood touch my hands before because of this man. I watched people die in front of me and I didn't run from him or Hoyt until Hoyt and he tortured me, leaving me scarred.

I was a ghost of my former self. I must close myself off.

I am scared to love.

Love is pointless and it was stupid.

Jane Rizzoli is now Detective Rizzoli and Maura Isles is Dr. Isles that is all they are now to me.

I must close myself off before I fall.

* * *

**Holy crap, I have a headache. That was intense. Please review, PM, etc. Thank you for following and faving. Also thanks to mrj726 who got me motivated to write this long chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, last chapter was a bit intense. It's time for a bit goofiness for Angela. This is small filler until I get past my writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I own but I do not, however, this story and Kris I do own.**

* * *

"_**To a quick question, give a slow answer." - Italian Proverb**_

* * *

Ch. 5: Tension in Italy

_Two weeks later…_

**Price's POV**

I noticed that Kris had change over the last two weeks; she became more distant and isolated. I would see her sit at the kitchen, staring at the books in front of her. She would write notes and occasionally glance at her phone before shaking her head. She would talk to me occasionally but she had not smile in so long. Something inside was eating at her.

She went into isolation and I could tell this was a way to block something from her mind. Her nightmares became worse, unable to sleep for only a couple hours before I see her downstairs sitting at the pews of the church with her eyes absorbing the light of dawn that came through the stain glass windows.

"Kris," I called out to her one day as she sat in the bell tower. I was surprise to see her for she was suppose to stay with Detective Rizzoli or Dr. Isles but lately, she rarely spoke about them.

She turned her head toward me then looked away, "What's up, Price?"

"Nothing, you just seem distant," I told her.

She looked over her shoulder slightly, "I saw him. Two weeks ago."

"What?"

"Jane needed to see him and I went to him before them. They haven't gotten to him yet since I told Korsak that the apprentice is possibly a security guard. They located him but he's been out of town for the past couple of weeks. Adrian was baiting me."

"That means…"

"That means that the security guard is not the killer, bodies popped up in the last several weeks," she elaborated.

I took a seat beside her and gazed out at the bell tower, December was slowly creeping in and it was a cold time, literally and figuratively. Kris was sent to me the same month after her events with Adrian. "Don't shut them out," I told her.

"Seems it's the only thing I'm good at," Kris told me quietly.

"No," I answered, "you are good in many things. You just need to open up."

"But-"

"Kris, you weren't raised by me but you learned to live on your own. What does running away do for you in the end," I inquired. She glanced up at me and sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"They still will chase me."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I sat at my desk, reading when I heard the doorbell ring. Usually Jane or any Rizzoli member would just barge through the backdoor but hearing the front door being knocked, I knew this was someone else. I looked through the peephole and I immediately opened the door to see Kris standing there in jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. She looked up at me and waved slightly, "Hi."

"Hello," I greeted back, "please come in."

Kris slowly walked in taking her jacket off and quietly standing in the living room. This was the first time I had seen Kris in the last two weeks. After her fight with Jane, she disappeared but called us to reassure that she was safe but she needed to stay with Price for a bit longer.

Jane didn't care due to her anger but as the days passed, I could see Jane's worry and regret at yelling at the adolescent. I wanted to see her but Kris wanted isolation and I think that's what she needed. "You want something to drink," I quietly asked as I was walking to the kitchen.

She shook her head, "No thank you, Dr. Isles." My head snapped back at her, she hadn't called me that in so long but I could see the distance that was trying to be built. Something happened that Kris was not going to share easily.

I knew Jane was about to see Adrian Marx soon. There was no suspects and yet he was the only lead to everything, I never had so much difficulty in finding evidence but this man was good to leave no traces. The notes kept being exerts from Edgar Allan Poe and it made no sense what they meant.

It was a puzzle that was unable to be solved and Kris was a piece in it. "You know Jane is going to see your father soon," I told her quietly.

Kris nodded and sighed, "I know and I recently talked to him."

"What?"

"He said nothing but lies, I told Korsak about the security guard idea but it was pointless. Taser was a stolen item so no leads."

"Why did you see him," I questioned concern.

Kris looked up at me and smiled weakly, "It was all I can do to try to protect you. It's all I have left." I looked at her and before I could say a word, my phone began to ring. She smiled a bit before nodding for me to answer the phone.

"Isles," I answered.

"_Doc, we got something new. You got to come and check this out," _Detective Frost told me on the phone.

"I'll be there soon. Just send the coordinates." I hung the phone up and quickly grabbed my purse then I remembered something, the snow buried my car. "Damn," I cussed quietly.

Kris looked out of the window then backed at me. "You need a ride," she inquired.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you need a ride? I can drive you down there."

"How?"

Suddenly I saw them, swinging off her finger were her motorcycle keys.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I entered the crime scene to notice nothing but blood; I looked at Frost for a moment confused. "Where's the body," I asked him as I looked around.

"There isn't one," Frost told me.

"Then why are we here then, Frost?"

He moved further into the warehouse as he slowly opened a thick but clear shower curtain. As he did this, my eyes widened in shock for all over the walls were pictures of the team and Father Price but in the dead center was Kris. She was sitting across from someone in the camera angle and then I saw whom it was.

_Adrian Marx, _my mind immediately recognized. I looked at Frost, "When did Kris see her father?"

Frost looked down at his Ipad then retorted, "Two weeks ago, the day you guys…well you know. But it's creepy to see this dude, you know? He looks a little-"

"Like Kris," suddenly I heard the loud engine of a vehicle. I walked out back to the front of the warehouse to see Maura riding in behind Kris who turned the engine off and stepped off. Maura took off the helmet and amazingly she's the only one I knew who can get away with good looking motorcycle hair. She handed Kris back her helmet before she approached, "There's no body, Maura. Just some scary things in there."

"Then why was I called," Maura inquired.

"Yeah, Frost," I looked at him, "why was Maura called?"

"They are orders from me, Rizzoli," Cavanaugh stated as he walked onto the scene. "I just got a phone call by a known source, stating that you and Dr. Isles are targets."

"You believe that, sir?"

Cavanaugh nodded, "My source is very reliable. But you are not the only one being targeted. Ms. Marx is also being targeted and I'm putting all three of you in protective custody."

"But sir-"

"Rizzoli, go home." He then walked off with Frost to the crime scene. _A known source_, I pondered in my head as I glanced at Kris who was simply sitting at her motorcycle. _That little runt._

"You said something to Cavanaugh," I immediately pointed to her.

Kris looked up with unconcern eyes, "So what if I did, Detective?"

"You know I felt bad for yelling at you but you doing this shit is not helping. What are you fuckin' afraid of?"

Kris sighed a bit, "You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad," she then turned the motorcycle engine and drove away. I looked at Maura in astonishment and Maura just watched Kris disappeared again.

Maura sighed as I looked at her, "Jane..."

"Maura, don't side with Kris."

"I'm not siding but Jane, we haven't seen her in two weeks and have you noticed how she acts now." I shrugged slightly, "Jane, she called me by my professional name and she called you by yours. She's isolating herself and she told me for our protection."

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair, "She's protecting us from what? Adrian is in jail and Hoyt is dead, sure he haunts my nightmares but this killer hasn't aimed at us. So what did Adrian say to Kris?"

"Who knows," she whispered, "but, it...ghosted her out."

"Spooked, Maura. It spooked Kris out."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Leaving abruptly like that was not my most smartest ideas. I didn't know where I was going but I decided the safest was to return to Maura's house. I stepped in to see Angela cooking dinner while Tommy, Jane's youngest brother was watching baseball. It seemed that all the Rizzoli siblings enjoyed this pastime.

Angela looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smiled back at the matriarch Rizzoli as I walked over to her and gave her a slight hug. "Kris, good timing, sweetie," she told me. She handed me a spoon and pointed to a pot, "You can stir the sauce for me."

I nodded and began to stir while she looked at me. "I haven't seen you awhile, Ms. Marx. You have an explanation," she questioned. I could feel her eyes watching me but I held my tongue a bit, as I listened to her, "I was worried sick about you when you didn't come to get breakfast or anything. Jane said you were busy and so did Maura. Are you busy?"

"Well-"

"Is it a boy?"

"Ma," I looked up at Tommy who was turned, "let her speak."

I smiled at Tommy that thanked him as he returned to his program. I looked back at Angela who was still tapping her foot, waiting for an answer. I took a moment to think my answer before stating, "There's been a lot going on, Angela. Jane and I are not in good graces at the moment and there are things involving my family."

"So it's not a boy?"

"Nope."

Angela huffed gently but smiled as she looked back at me, "Well, just the thought of it, I can always set you up with a nice Italian boy."

"MA!"

* * *

**Please review, make a comment, say hi even, and criticize just be nice about it! I love reviews that make me grow big and strong LOL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles I don't own, Kris and the story I do own**

* * *

"_**Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times when one only remembers to turn on the light." - Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

* * *

Ch. 6: Fear and Lavender

**Jane's POV**

Maura found skin cells on a set of rope we found in the warehouse. We immediately sent it to lab while I stayed at the bullpen with Frost and Korsak reviewing but soon the later hours took over. Korsak and Frost went home after I told them that they should and Maura went home after I did the same with her.

I could see she was worried about Kris ever since our fight. I was worried too but it seemed every time I saw her, I was upset and scared. The thought of what if she was like Hoyt came running through my mind and I seemed to see that shadow over Kris. This teen I had grown to like, terrified me.

I looked down at the crime scene photos observing everything. It was hard to figure out this killer, there was barely evidence and the notes made no sense. Well, to the team and I. Kris could figure them out but as she read them, I noticed her face grow darker. "Why can't this be easier," I groaned.

"There's no such thing as easy, Detective," I looked up to see Kris standing at the doorway wearing a beanie and her leather jacket, in her hands were tumble ware, large one too. _Ma_, I thought in my head immediately but I wondered why Kris was down here. She looked uneasy as she removed her beanie causing her bangs to be slightly spiky. I chuckled and she looked at her hair for a moment, she gave a light smile before fixing it. _That's the Kris I know_, I sighed. Then that smile faded as Kris placed the food down on my desk.

I took the food and looked at her, "Why are you here?"

Kris looked at me then away, "Dr. Isles told me you were still here and I knew your Ma would want you to eat so…"

"So you are delivery?"

Kris nodded before looking down at my hands. She looked away before sighing, "Were you afraid?" I turned my chair immediately toward her when she looked back at me, "Hoyt, I didn't know it was him at the time. I just knew him as the Surgeon and then one day, I saw you on the newspaper and I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? I knew that your reaction was going to be total hate and disgust when I would tell you and you did," Kris told me quietly. I looked away sadly, staring down at the photos of the crime scene. She was right, I reacted not very well with the news and it caused Kris to build this wall as I did. But I didn't want a wall with her; I didn't want it to separate us.

Kris looked down at it also, "He told me that I was broken. That no one loves me and I believed every word."

"Kris…"

She shook her head and smiled slightly, "Sometimes I wish things were different but you can't change the past."

"Kiddo," I said gently feeling my guilt take over a bit. She looked up at me and sighed, "Come on, we need to get out of here."

R&I

Even though it was snowing, I took Kris to the baseball field. I handed her my baseball bat while I went to the pitcher's mound. "Jane," Kris called to me as she stood at home plate, "why are you doing this?"

"Distress and talking," I simply answered. "Get ready for the pitch."

Kris tapped the bat at the ends of her shoes, crouching in batting stance. I threw the ball and it was an immediate hit, which was stronger than I thought. It went over my head and landed several feet away. "Nice," I said as she smiled slightly. I threw another one and the same thing happened, she seemed to flow with ease. "You know…I still care for you, Kiddo," I told her as I pitched the ball.

She suddenly missed. She placed the bat down and sighed, "I can't push you guys away, can I?"

I shook my head, "Why try?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Yeah you do. Adrian said something to you the day you visited him, what did he tell you? What scared you so much that you told Cavanaugh?" I could see she didn't want to explain but something in her also seemed to pop out, she looked like a child than her usual teenage demeanor. "Fine," I gave up, "don't tell me. I thought you trusted me enough or at least, Maura."

I walked over to pick up the bat and collect the balls. "He threatened everything," she finally said. I looked over my shoulder to see her looking at me, she removed her jacket for a moment to rub her arms before placing her jacket back on, "He had this thing that he liked to say to his victims, 'Everything you love will be mine.' He means it and he said it to me that day."

"Everything you love?"

"I didn't want it," she sighed. "Love, I didn't want love because when you love someone. They are meant to be there for you. Everyone I loved either left or died, Price is one and then…"

"Maura and I," I completed.

"I'm tired of losing people, Jane. If closing myself off stops love, then let it." I watched as she sat down at a bleacher looking up at the sky, "I'm just a kid, a person who's tried of running."

I walked back to her and sat beside her, I took her hand in mine and she glanced at me as I said, "Then stop running and let us help. Let us in." All she did was nod and rested her head on my shoulder, resuming her watch at the sky.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

It was late in the evening when I received my text about the DNA report coming in. I called Jane and waited for in the lab to explain my discovery. However, I did not expect Kris and Jane together, let alone in speaking terms.

"That's all you know," Jane asked.

Kris nodded, "That's all I know. He was leading me on, trying to goat me. When you interrogate him, Jane, do not show emotions. If you show them, he'll pick at them."

"Jane's going to interrogate Adrian," I asked incredulously. Kris nodded as she approached and hugged me softly. She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before stepping away. It was rare to see Kris giving those small things but when I noticed Jane's soft smile, I knew that Kris was back to normal.

Jane cleared her throat a bit, "So what do we got?"

"The results for the skin. It's male and also they are in the database," I explained to them.

"So who is it?"

"Patience."

"Not much left here, Maura," Kris yawned a bit.

I rolled my eyes quickly typing into the files then turning the screen toward them. Jane looked at Kris and pointed to the photo, "He look familiar?" Kris shook her head but Jane smirked slightly at me, "We got this bastard."

"His name is Nathaniel Clark. A former security guard and look here, the serial number comes back to him because he sold it out." Kris sighed, "You can get him now or after interrogation of that piece of shit called my father."

"Korsak and I can go now."

"Get this fucker."

"Language," I scolded. Kris yawned again and I went around the table touching her shoulder, "You should sleep."

Kris gave me a tired look, nodding. She removed her glasses placing them in her pocket as she walked over to one of the autopsy tables. "I plan to right now," she said, grabbing a small roll of paper towels before climbing onto the table.

"Kris, that's for a body."

"I am a body, Maura and I need the sleep before I see Hell come alive." She then turned onto her side, falling asleep on the autopsy table instantly.

I was going to walk over and try to wake her up but Jane stopped me. Her arms wrapped around my wrist, pulling me back in. I lay back against her as she whispered against my ear, "Let her sleep. She needs it."

"On the autopsy table," I whispered back.

Jane nodded, "She's scared." I turned around to look at Jane who looked down at me then back at Kris, "Adrian threaten our lives that's why Kris is all spooked. Maura, she…she loves us."

I could hear Jane's voice slightly crack. I wondered why this was hard for Jane to comprehend and then I realized something. Besides TJ, Kris was the only child that stuck around with Jane and I. Usually, Jane sees children slightly annoying but wonderful but with Kris, she sees her as her own. Kris slipped past the Rizzoli armor as well as mine.

Now all we had to do was protect her from Adrian Marx.

* * *

**Adrian Marx's POV**

I heard my door swing open and immediately I lay on the floor. A cover goes over my head as zip ties go around my wrists, I smile for I knew what was happening.

_Several feet down the hall, down the stairs, into a truck. It is about an hour drive when it stops when I'm pull out of the car and push inside. There is a loud slamming of the door but I could smell an odor that Charles once described to me._

Suddenly my cover gets remove and there before me is a beautiful brunette haired woman. Her look was serious and piercing, a look that showed that I was in her arena and plans to personally feed me to the lions. Nevertheless, she had that smell that Charles described so perfectly to me.

"Adrian Marx," she spoke, "I'm Detective-"

"Jane Rizzoli. You are just like Charles described and exactly what Kris would look up to."

"Don't talk about either of them," she hissed. She rubbed her hands as I looked down at the scars. "Where's your apprentice?"

_She hasn't found him yet. _"I don't know," I answered.

"Don't lie to me, Marx. Tell me where he's at?"

"If I did then where is the fun for me? I always loved a good game, has Kris told you that?"

The detective slammed her fist on the table, "Don't talk about her."

_So Kris has gotten them to care about her? This will be more fun then I thought._ "I can smell it, you know," I told her. She looked at me confused but I only smirked at her, "You smell like lavender and fear."

* * *

**Review, PM etc. Sorry about the chapter being short and if it sucks. This writer's block sucks right now and it's killing me here. You guys are awesome. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles I don't own but Kris I own.**

* * *

_**"Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices." - Alfred A. Montapert**_

* * *

Ch. 7: Red Death Escapes

**Jane's POV**

Hearing Adrian Marx saying the exact thing Hoyt said to me sent a chill down my spine. Kris was right about one thing this man scared the shit out of me a bit. I didn't want to show it, Kris told me he can sense it but it struck a nerve when he talked about her.

He leaned back in his chair, "So what can I do for you, Detective?"

"Where's your apprentice?"

"It seems that question is always repeated and I will repeat my answer, I don't know," he hissed. I looked down in his hands and he looked down at them. He smirked as he lifted them up, "These hands were the ones who tortured Kris if you like to know."

"Why now?"

"Did Kris ever tell you that it's the anniversary of when she betrayed me," Adrian told me. "You see she escaped by cutting through her rope that bounded her to her chair. She ran and soon she went into foster care with that priest."

"But why murder innocent lives? Why Kris? Why your own flesh and blood?"

Adrian laughed, "For the pleasure of it all and don't think Kris is all innocent, Detective. She tied those victims to their chairs willingly."

"You're lying," I called his bluff but I could see it was no lie

_Oh, god…_"Where's Nathaniel Clark," I redirected back to his apprentice. "Where is he now?"

Adrian looked annoyed, "You are very repetitive and annoying. I do not know where he is. I haven't seen him since the beginning of the murders." I could see that he was telling the truth as he leaned back.

I wanted to conclude everything right there. There was nothing and yet, something in me wanted to know something. It was bothering me and I knew Kris didn't know except the facts that she told me. I had to hear it from him for I needed to know this. "How did you meet Charles Hoyt," I inquired.

Adrian chuckled, "Still obsess with the dead, Detective?" I didn't answer but watched as he relaxed in his chair, "I was soldier in Afghanistan, and I was already getting the thrill of killing a person. It was a rush and then one day in our patrols, we found a man tied to a chair with his throat slit. I wondered who could do such art." I looked at him disgusted, "Yes Detective, it was art to me. Very interesting how they handle a blade so smoothly, I admired it and soon Charles noticed this. He took me aside for he was acting like a medical surgeon; of course, he told me he did those killings. I asked him to show me how and soon he took me under his wing." He seemed to smile at those fond memories while I watched in more disgust, "He trained me and soon, I returned from deployment. He told me he would find me again to work together."

"And he did," I pointed out.

"Correct, he found me and you know the rest, Detective."

I shook my head, "No, I don't. Why don't you elaborate?"

Adrian chuckled loudly, "Both Charles and I made Kris broken while Charles broke you. A perfect combination in one year." He continued to laugh louder as I leaned in and grab his shirt in rage. "You wanted to know, Jane. There's your answer," he smirked, "and now I give you another clue…"

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I finally woke up from my nap when I heard my cell phone ring; I answered it groggily, "Hello."

"_How are you doing, sweetie_," Price asked in concern.

I yawned as I sat up, "I'm doing better. Jane and I are back to talking terms, still a lot to discuss and all."

"_That's good. Listen, how about I come down to the station and pick you up?"_

"Sure Price, that's fine."

"_Be safe."_

"Always," I then hung up, swinging my legs off the autopsy table. I stood up, cracking my back and decided to walk over to Maura's office. I expected her to be inside but I didn't find her, I looked down at her desk to see autopsy reports and case files. I walked back out looking around the morgue again before I decided to go up to the bullpen.

_I hope Jane is okay,_ I worried slightly. I checked my watch to see that two hours had already past. I climbed the stairwell until I reached the bullpen to see Korsak and Frost at their desks. Frost looked up, "I think we got a location of Nathaniel Clark."

"How so," I asked.

Frost smiled and lifted his phone up, "He's got his cell phone." I smiled widely and gave him a high five before I sat down beside him as he began to type into his computer, "I should get it soon."

I glanced up at Jane's desk and Korsak noticed it immediately. "She's in interrogation still."

"Still?"

"Yeah," Korsak nodded, "your father is giving her a run for her money."

"I hope she's okay. Adrian can be like Hoyt and try to get in her head."

"Janie beaten Hoyt many times and killed him. Adrian will be the same way once we find his apprentice," he told me reassuringly.

I nodded and looked at Jane's desk to see a copy of "_Tell Tale Heart and other Writings"_ by Edgar Allan Poe. I picked it up, skimming through the pages; Jane had marked them up with pen and highlighter writing notes. Her handwriting scrawled all over it before I reached a certain page in _"The Masque of the Red Death."_ I began to read it quietly to myself,_ And now was acknowledged the presence of the Red Death. He had come like a thief in the night. And one by one dropped the revellers in the blood-bedewed halls of their revel, and died each in the despairing posture of his fall…_

I immediately closed the book, feeling a shiver go up my spine. _Red Death's presence is acknowledged and Jane is with him_. "Kris," I looked up at Korsak who noticed my spaced look, "I want you to know that you are a strong kid. We got your back."

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

"Escort him out," I looked over to see Jane walking to us. Her face looking slightly pale but still had the air of strength I admire. I then noticed that she had a small white paper in her hand, I looked at it curiously without saying a word before she noticed my gaze. "You want to read this? It might something booky involving."

"Booky?"

"Yes bookworm. Now read."

I looked at her before rolling my eyes reading the note, "An angel shall fall and you will be unable to stop it."

I handed the note back to Jane who took it, "Anything rings a bell?"

I shook my head, "No. That's Adrian doing his own."

"I thought you would know? It sounds like a thing you would know. At least, It sounded like it was something from a book you would know."

"Well it isn't," I handed the note back. "He's giving gibberish."

"He does seem unstable," I looked over to see Maura entering the bullpen also. "Your father is going to get leaded out of interrogation right now."

I nodded before I noticed the light flicker, everyone else noticed too. "That's weird," Korsak stated, "that never happens." The lights flickered again as I noticed Adrian stepped out of interrogation with a smirk on his lips.

Our eyes locked as he said to me, "Everything you love will be mine." Jane gripped my shoulder tightly before the lights suddenly went out.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I quickly grabbed Kris' arm when the lights went out. I could sense the panic that was building in all of us when we heard a loud bang. We all went to the floor with Kris shifting slightly away from me. "Maura," she hissed as I heard a loud clap of hands.

Suddenly the emergency lights went on; I slowly stood with my gun drawn. I slowly stood up before hearing a loud shout, "Officer down!"

I placed my gun back to the holster, running to the officer down. He was bleeding from the chest, coughing blood up while Korsak was relaying information. He got off the phone, "We got a paramedic coming."

Maura quickly bent down to the officer, placing her hand on his chest to slow the bleeding. Kris pulled her jacket off, handing it to Maura. "What happened," Maura asked as she pressed down at the wound.

"We were escorting Adrian Marx when the lights went out. He somehow got out of the zip ties and got hold of my gun," the officer blurted out fast. "He got my partner." The officer coughed more as I looked up at Korsak who quickly was looking at Frost.

Frost went to his computer, "We are on lockdown."

"That won't stop him," Kris suddenly said. I looked up at her to see her pale but holding onto her pocket, she must have her pocketknife. "If he escaped and still in here, shooting one guy who says he's stopping," she said to me.

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Like the first note said, Red Death now roams the land."

* * *

**Finally, I got something down. I'm sooooooooo sorry guys that this took so long. It seems my writer's block is slowly going away but lately, it's been hard to write this story. I'm going to finish it though! I won't give up and I thank you for sticking with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**The mind is its own place, and itself can make heaven of hell, a hell of heaven…" - John Milton, Paradise Lost**_

* * *

Ch. 8: Fallen Angel

**Kris' POV**

"So what now," I asked hearing my voice getting a bit higher. Panic was definitely in the room and I could feel my heart ready to leave my body. I never had been so terrified in my life until now.

My father had escape and it only meant one thing: I was a target…again.

Jane looked at me, seeing my expression. She touched my shoulder, "Don't start panicking, Kris."

"Can't help it."

Jane shook her head. "SWAT is clearing the building while the officer is being sent to patrol. The team and I need to figure out this clue while I keep an eye on you," she explained. "I don't need you running off like last time."

"I didn't technically run off," I tried to argue but Jane glared at me before we all returned our attention back to the officer who was still Maura's care. He looked so pale and the blood seemed to keep coming up, Death was knocking. I looked at Jane, "He's not going to make it, is he?"

Jane shook her head and sighed.

_Another life lost._

R&I

SWAT cleared the building and the officer's body was sent immediately to the morgue for Maura to begin autopsy. The room was silent in the bullpen as CSU began to clean the blood away from the floor. I could feel a horrible sickness in my stomach before I looked away.

The team moved down to the café with me in toe, I took a seat beside Jane as they began to talk. "Adrian is now on the loose," Jane stated.

"No tracking on him," Frost added.

"And he just killed a cop," Korsak concluded. "Frost was tracking Nathanial Clark with GPS before the power went out."

"Did you get anything," Jane wondered. Frost shook his head as I heard her cuss under her breath. "We are hitting fuckin' dead ends here."

Suddenly I heard a clearing of a throat; I looked over to see Price. I stood up as he looked at me with concern. "What happened," he asked seeing my worried expression. I could not hide it not when I had to look over my shoulder every few minutes. This was not a life I wanted in a first place.

"Adrian escaped," I quietly told him. He gaped as he immediately hugged me; I finally broke down as I began to cry in his chest not caring that I had the detectives behind me. I just needed someone to hold me.

I just wanted someone to look out for me, someone to love me. I just wanted a mom for once in my lifetime. That's all I wanted now.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

We were all told to go home. I immediately insisted if Father Price and Kris could stay at my house knowing that police cruisers would be there to watch over them. I couldn't let Kris out of my sight even if she was in capable hands.

When they arrived at the house, Price was holding her close beside him. Kris pulled away, thanking me for letting them stay here again before sitting on the sofa. There was no sound in the house after that. Price sat next to her, talking to her in Latin; private words between the two that I could not understand.

"_I'm vix," _[I'm scared] she told him.

Price looked at her, giving a sad look. _"Scio corculum,"_ [I know.] he simply replied.

I could follow along with them, even though I couldn't fully understand them. Latin I was still brushing up since Kris brought back into my life. She removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes slowly, _"Joseph ille post me venturus. Sed tot culpa decessit,_" [Joseph, he's going to come after me. It's my fault that so many died.]

"_Kris quod falsum!" _[Kris, that is not true] Price's voice suddenly went up as he stood up, looking down at the girl. His face full of anger that I never seen on his face, Kris must have said something wrong.

However, Kris shook her head, "_Non vult subsisto."_ [He won't stop]

Price gave a sad look but turned her, hugging her softly. She rested her head on his shoulder, holding her close as he whispered to her, _"Novi ego vos proteant."_ [I know and I'll protect you]

Kris seemed to calm down a bit as she simply rested on his shoulder. I could see the close bond she had with him and it was because this priest took her in. I quietly came from behind touching Price's shoulder. He looked up and gave me a small smile as Kris tiredly looked up at me. "You can get some sleep sweetie," I told her. She nodded and closed her eyes again as I whispered to Price, "You can place her in the guest bedroom or mine."

Price nodded before helping Kris up, guiding her to the bedroom. I followed them, watching as Price tucked her in. Kris curled into the blanket hugging the pillow before Price walked out closing the door. He released a deep sigh before looking up at me, he gestured me to follow him as we walked back to the kitchen.

He took a seat as he spoke, "Do you love her?"

"Excuse me," I asked caught off guard.

"Do you love her, Maura?"

I sat down looking at him. I wasn't sure how to answer, I never had an experience with children until TJ came along then Kris entered my life. She was so unique and somehow she slipped into my heart, I looked up at Price and nodded, "Yes I love her."

Price nodded, "You and Jane are Kris' only hope. I grow old and one day I'll be gone but I want to just make sure there is someone who's going to be there for her." It sounded like an omen almost but I understood why Price did this, Kris was alone if he died. She would be on her own in a church and for him, seeing Jane and I with Kris all the time now.

It was just a reassurance.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Frost, how long does your techy thingy take," I groaned in frustration as I peered over his shoulder.

He looked up at me, "I'm trying. He's hard to track; it's possible that he's using a burn phone or something."

I groaned again before dropping my body into a chair. I sighed running my hand through my hair as I looked up at all the evidence, "We're going in circles and we are going nowhere fast. Adrian is loose…"

"We know that," he commented.

"But they should be on the grid but they are not," I argued.

"That's because Adrian knows how to stay off the grid," I looked up to see Korsak looking at us. In his hand was a small pile of files, which he placed in front of me, "I went to look these up."

"What did you find," I took one of the files, peering to see Adrian Marx's military record. "Damn, he's accurate," I grabbed a photo I saw and lifted it up to show it to Korsak. He took the picture and he gaped at it as I tapped the photo, "Those are all perfect shots."

"One shot, one kill," Korsak stated. "I never saw accuracy like that since Vietnam."

"We can't underestimate them," I looked up to see Cavanaugh looking at the evidence then walking up to me to pick up a file from my desk. He opened it, "Marx is still under observation?"

I nodded.

"Good, keep it like that," he then walked out.

Korsak watched Cavanaugh leave the room before he took a seat. "He's concern," he pointed out, "two serial killers on the loose is not good. Boston will go in a panic."

"I think they already have," I looked at Frost and peered over his shoulder to see news broadcast live in front of a church with two police cruisers in front of it.

"_We are live here at East Boston where escape serial killer, Adrian Marx's daughter lives. The fifteen-year-old teenager, Kris Gabriel Leo Marx was involved in the homicides by witnessing them. She testified against him and he was sent for life in prison."_

Suddenly there was a loud shout and all the cameras ran to the front door. Father Price was protectively holding Kris as they carried a couple bags to the cruisers, most likely Kris' clothes as they placed it in the trunk of the cruiser.

"_Ms. Marx, how do you feel knowing your father is out,_" one reporter shouted.

"_No comment,_" Kris instinctively answered.

Another loud burst erupted as Kris turned away as she stepped into the car while a couple others shouted, _"Do you think he's coming after you?"_

"_Are you hiding?"_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"Damn, kid is being mob by vultures," Korsak commented as Frost began to close the broadcast until they was a loud shot. I turned back to screen to see reporters running while another shot went off.

"_Shots have been fired! I repeat: shots have been fired!"_

"_We need help here," _I quickly ran to the radio listening to the help call. _"We have a person down! There is too much blood and my partner was shot! We need an RA now!"_

I dropped the radio and grabbed my gun from my drawer before running out with Frost and Korsak trailing behind.

* * *

"Continue CPR."

"BP is dropping fast!"

"There's too much blood coming from the wound!"

"Damn it! Going into cardiac arrest!"

"Get the paddles set!"

"Charging to 300!"

"Clear!"

"No pulse!"

"Charging to 400!"

"Clear!"

There was an eerie silence before the paramedics shook their heads. "Call it," ordered one paramedic, "time of death is 2:00 pm."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I drove down to the hospital with lights and sirens as Korsak and Frost drove in another cruiser down to the crime scene. I didn't have any information on who was hurt or even dead; all I knew was that I had to get there now.

I pulled up to the ER doors, running inside to see Maura. "You heard anything," I questioned immediately. She shook her head as I clasped onto her shoulder, hugging her tightly. "When did you hear," I asked her quietly.

She pulled back and looked up at me, "I heard in the morgue. I saw Kris and Father Price knowing they left in the morning with a cruiser to grab a couple of her things since they were going to stay at my place. Then I heard the gun shots…"

"The hospital?"

"Frost texted me it."

Then we heard the doors open to reveal the doctor. His look was grave as he called out, "Anyone related to Kris Marx?" My stomach dropped and I felt my heart jumped to my throat, thinking the worse as we approached him. He gave us a confused look, "You're her parents?"

"No, we are just close friends," Maura started, "but we are all she got to family." The doctor nodded as he guided us down the hallway. _Why can't he just save us the pain? Tell us that she's dead so I can hunt her fuckin' father! So I can put a bullet in his heart!_ "What happened," Maura inquired through the silence.

"Medics tried to revive but unable to due to cardiac arrest. There was too much blood lost from the bullet wound," he explained.

Maura suddenly began to cry into my shoulder as I held her close, my eyes tearing up also. "Kiddo," I sighed thinking the worse. The doctor stopped us at a door opening it up, thinking that I would see a dead body and I prepared for the worse. I looked up to see a teenager sitting in a chair, hunched over with her jeans and white tank top cover in blood.

I looked at the doctor, "She's got minor cuts but nothing severe. The blood is not hers. She told me she wanted to stay in here" He then left as we both walked over to her.

"Kris," Maura called out to her. The teen's head snapped up at us, showing fear and panic on her face. It took her a moment for her to realize that it was us as if we took her out of her thoughts or a haze. But it made me wonder, if that wasn't Kris' blood, whose was it?

"There was too much," she quietly said. She shook her head and looked down at her hands as a sob came, "there was too much blood. I couldn't stop it! I couldn't…" She curled herself in the chair as she glanced at the curtain in the room before sobbing into her knees as I heard her mumble, "It's my fault. It's my fault."

We both approached the curtain pulling it back a bit and Maura gasped as I shook my head in utter shock.

It was cover in blood, a bullet wound straight in the chest with a couple shirts on top of the wound covered in blood also. They were Kris' shirt and jacket while I approached the body closer to see that it was unfortunately, Father Joseph Price.

* * *

**Please Review, PM, etc, if you like do my poll on my profile page. Also do you guys think I should change it to "M" or wait a bit more? PLEASE REVIEW if you can, I like to see how I'm doing. It helps me get better!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

**_"A father is a man who expects his children to be as good as he meant to be." - Carol Coats_**

* * *

Ch. 9: Like Father, Like Daughter

_They were just walking, passing reporters in annoyance. If anything, Kris was just being defensive of Price and herself. Her thoughts were running, trying to think of a way to stay out of sight. The reporters' questions bothered her: how did she feel? Easy answer, she felt like she needed to look over her shoulder every fuckin' second._

"_Kris, breathe," Price told her._

_Kris looked at him, "I'm breathing. Just…tense."_

"_Things will be okay."_

"_I know," Kris nodded. "Just…it doesn't help that these vultures are surrounding us."_

"_Have faith," Price told her before kissing her forehead. They began to approach the cruiser, opening the door before a loud gunshot went off hitting the windshield. Price gripped Kris, pulling her behind him before another gunshot went off. It was then when Kris' world slowed down._

_Reporters were running while Price leaned back against Kris that caused her to her to catch him as she laid him back. She looked down at him and she gasped in horror as her face began to pale seeing blood on his shirt. "Price," she mumbled as she quickly removed her jacket. She then ripped open his shirt, as she kept repeating 'no'. This was never meant to happen, she thought. There was blood coming out of his wound as she placed her jacket over the wound, pressing on it to slow the bleeding._

"_Damn," she cussed as the blood began to bleed through the jacket. She the pulled her button shirt leaving her in her tank top, she kept pressing down on the wound before pulling back. "Damn it, I need a medic here," she finally gained her voice, yelling loudly._

"_Officer down," she could hear an officer shout._

_Kris looked up and around before looking back at Price, "You'll be okay…you'll be fine. Stay here, stay with me."_

"_Kris…stay safe," he whispered. Kris felt something being slipped into her hand, she looked down at her hand to see a small chain covered in blood. Suddenly Kris felt his hand go limp._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"Kris," I looked over my shoulder to see Maura looking at me. After the body was roll out, Maura forced me out of my blood cover clothes into a pair of scrubs. She looked at me as I turned back to the task of washing my hand.

"_Blood is its avatar,_" I recited quietly as I turned the water off, drying it off.

"Kris," I heard Maura say my name again. I turned to have her looking at me, her hazel eyes were looking at me, searching for something. I looked down at my hand and slipped it in her hand, "what's this?"

"Price gave it to me," I told her.

"I could get it analyzed then I could return it back to you," she informed me.

"Just get rid of it," I told her. Maura tried to speak but I shook my head, "Maura, go do the autopsy and get forensics."

Maura shook her head and touched my hand, which I immediately pulled away from the touch. "I can't leave you alone," she whispered to me.

I cringed a bit, knowing that every effort I was doing to separate myself from Maura and Jane, was hurting them. It was not what I wanted but what happened to Price was my fault. _How many more people have to die because of me?_ "Where's Jane," I inquired quietly.

"She went to the crime scene."

"The officer?" There was a silence and I sighed, knowing that the officer was dead also. I shook my head a bit, as I looked down at my hands. "If she went to the crime scene then so should you," I then walked out of the room seeing two uniform officers looking at me. One of the officers turned out to be Frankie, his look was grim and sympathetic. "Frankie, take me to where I need to go," I told him.

"Kid, you sure," he asked me cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Jane, we got another body here," Korsak radioed to me.

I walked down a couple blocks before seeing Korsak bent down next to the body. Frost took a quick look and suddenly went green, turning around quickly to puke. The victim was male, I think, with his face blown off from point blank range. I knew this was Adrian Marx's doing but why was this guy with his face blown off unlike the others?

"My god," I stated.

"Adrian Marx is on a mission to kill. Three people in one day? What is he trying to achieve here," Korsak wondered.

"I don't know," I shook my head, "I don't know at all."

"We'll figure it out, Jane," I looked over my shoulder to see Maura approach. She looked over my shoulder and bent down beside the body.

"Why are you not with Kris," I asked worriedly.

Maura looked up at me then back at the body. "She's with Frankie but Jane, I'm worried about her," she admitted.

"So am I," I told her. I looked down at her as she continued to examine the body, "Can you identify him?"

"Once I get him back to autopsy. I have to do Price's also besides this one but I'm going to think that you have an assumption."

I nodded, "It was Adrian. I had to be Adrian, Maura; he wants to hurt Kris and killing Price was the blow that…I don't know."

"Kris is emotionally isolating herself. Jane, she sent me to you." Maura stood up and went to her jacket pocket to pull out a small medallion, she handed it to me. I took it in my hand and slowly touched it, "Price gave it to her."

"It's a St. Michael medallion. He's the patron of police and military," I explained. I flipped the medallion over to see the words, 'I fear no evil', _"Even though I walked through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil."_

"Why would she give it back," Maura inquired.

"I'm not sure, Maur. We just need to figure this out now."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I was at Maura's house when my cell phone began to ring. I looked down at it to see that it said 'Unknown Caller'. I looked around before answering it, knowing who it was. As I answer, I did not speak anything but listened carefully to the words that were said to me. _"Listen carefully,_" Adrian hissed to me, _"if you don't do everything I tell you, I promise you that they will be next and I'll make sure their faces are blown off like Nathaniel Clark's. I left you a small note in his coat pocket for you to grab."_

Then the line went dead. I closed the phone tucking it in my pocket before opening the front door to look at Frankie. He looked at me curiously while I said to him, "I need you to take me to Headquarters."

R&I

The drive wasn't long for I arrived quickly, racing down to the morgue by the staircase. I fixed my t-shirt before opening the door to see Maura standing over a body. I felt my body and mind go numb as I pushed the door open then the autopsy door slid open. Maura was the first to look up with concern in her face. "Kris, why are you here," she questioned immediately.

"Is that him," I inquired, walking over to her. She attempted to place the sheet back over the body before I stopped her hand to stare down at the body of Nathaniel Clark, his face gone as Adrian stated. "Does he have gunshot residue?"

"Kris…"

"Does he?"

"No," she firmly said to me, "Kris, please mourn."

"I'll mourn when I think it's time to mourn," I retorted back.

"At least stop blaming yourself for Price's death," she told me.

"I'm not," I tried to convince myself. Maura turned me around, making me look at her. Our eyes locked for a moment before I looked down, "You don't get it."

"You think it runs in your veins," she pointed out, "Kris, I know how you feel. You think that you are just like him and I thought the same when Hoyt was alive and I thought the same when I found out about my biological father." I glanced up with a questioning look as she continued, "My father is Paddy Doyle and you know what Jane told me; he's only the sperm donor like Adrian is your sperm donor. _We_ are not our fathers, we are different individuals. Kris, you are not him."

"What if I am unknowingly," I inquired.

Maura gave me a soft but sad smile as she kissed my forehead, "You're not. Get it out of your head, okay?"

I nodded before I looked back at Price's body. "Maura just give me a moment with him," I requested softly. I could see a slight hesitation as she placed the sheet over Clark's body; I closed my eyes in anguish as I pleaded, "Just for a moment then I can join you in the office." I then gave her a small smile to , she nodded in agreement before she walked into her office.

It was in this moment, I stepped pver to Price, kissing his forehead before walking over to the evidence bags. I placed some gloves on before opening it up to see go through the jacket to find the note Adrian told me about. I took it out while I looked over to see the medallion on a little cloth; I walked over to it before picking it up and placing it on my neck, tucking it in my shirt.

I slowly opened the note reading it quietly to myself. "_You are next,_" I gave a confused look, glancing over at Maura's office door. I began to walk over before I heard a loud crash over by the morgue doors, the sound caused me to turn immediately.

I approached slowly to the morgue doors, thinking it was some of the crime scene techs bringing in another body. I went past the bay doors before two hands grabbed me. I struggled a bit before I felt a cloth go over my mouth_; Don't breathe it in_, I told myself but it was too late.

Everything went black.

* * *

**I decided that the last ending was horrible. My character shouldn't do that so being kidnapped is easier to type now. I'm sorry that this wasn't good originally but I fixed this. But any who, review, PM, etc. Thank you and also check out my other stories!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**You can chain me, you can torture me, you can even destroy this body, but you will never imprison my mind." - Mahatma Gandhi**_

* * *

Ch. 10: Kidnapped

**Jane's POV**

"Maura's autopsy report just came back, she emailed it to me," Frost stated as he brought it up on his computer. "Our John Doe is Nathaniel Clark and the gun shot is what killed him."

"Obviously," I retorted. I glanced up at the crime scene photos pointing to each one, "Frost, why do you think he killed with a sniper rifle instead of a knife?"

"I don't know," he answered. "Maybe he killed his own apprentice to not have baggage on him?"

"Killing Price was to affect, Kris," I added, "but his apprentice? He's not Hoyt but why kill your own apprentice?" Frost shrugged again and I looked back at the photos then my cell phone rang with the funeral march. I immediately answered, "Hey Maura, what's up?"

"_Jane, is Kris with you," _she inquired.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Korsak and Frost, "You guys seen Kris?"

"I saw her with Frankie last time," Korsak told me.

I nodded, "She's with Frankie."

"_Oh, okay. I just ask cause she came down here and I left her to have a moment with Price then she was gone. She was supposed to come in my office afterwards."_

"Well…"

"_Wait, Jane,"_ I then heard some shuffling before Maura came back on, _"Jane, get down here."_

My eyes widened and I quickly bolted out of the bullpen knowing that Frost and Korsak were following me. I ran down the stairs before pushing through the autopsy doors, my sidearm ready to be drawn. I pushed it opened to see Maura standing with the evidence bags and unharmed. "Maura," I walked in, "what's wrong?"

"One of the evidence bags was open."

"An evidence bag?"

"Yes."

"How? You always close your evidence bags. You are meticulous."

Maura nodded, "That's not the only thing." She lifted her gloved hand to show Kris' glasses. I raised an eyebrow in concern as I took the glasses into my hand. Maura walked over to the evidence bag, "Kris was the only person here and Jane, we both know Kris always wears her glasses."

"What could have happened?"

"I don't know," Maura shook her head.

I looked at the evidence bag then at the glasses as I pointed to them, "Where were the glasses found?"

"By the bay doors."

"Why would she open one of the evidence bags," I asked looking at the bag. It was just Clark's clothing, why would she need to…"Maura, did you find anything in the clothes yet?"

"I was going to have them analyze."

Then Frost stepped forward, "I think I can check the security footage." He walked up to Maura's computer and began to type on it before the footage came on, "I got it." I walked over and watched as Kris appeared on the screen.

We watched as she approached the evidence bag, placing gloves on and opening the bag. She looked around before taking out a jacket digging into it before pulling out a note. She opened the note, reading it before a look went across her face. "Why are you there, Kris," I quietly asked.

She read the words aloud to herself before glancing over her shoulder. She had a confuse look before she turned to walk over to Maura's office. Suddenly she jumped, quickly turning toward the bay doors and cautiously approach before we lose sight of her. "Frost," I looked at him.

"I'm working on it," Frost stated.

I quickly looked back the screen before rewinding the security footage to the moment where Kris spoke. I looked over to see Frankie come in, "Frankie, come over here."

"What's up, Janie," he asked me as I pointed the screen. I played it as Kris reread the letter saying it aloud.

I then stopped it, "What did she say?"

"It was 'you are next'," he pointed out then watched as she jumped turning toward the bay doors, "but something caught her attention."

"Jane," I quickly walked over to see the other security video with Kris approaching the bay doors pushing through them before they watched as a figure grabbed Kris. She struggled a bit but her body suddenly stopped resisting as she dragged away.

"Fuck," I cussed, "this is not good."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"_You are strong, Kiddo."_

_Jane…_

"_You are not him."_

_Maura…_

"_Have faith."_

_Price…_

"Wake up," Adrian ordered as he threw some water on me. I gasped from the cold of it as I jerked my head up at him. I shook my head as my eyes began to refocus to see him sitting across from me and in his hand was my pocketknife. I tried to move my arm but I struggled a bit. I looked down to see that I was handcuff to a chair.

"Good afternoon," he greeted as I struggled. He stood up and walked over to me, he flipped open my pocketknife. He let it travel against my skin as I closed my eyes trying to not freak out. "I wonder," he whispered, "if your detective is looking for you?" He pulled the knife back and smiled evilly, "It would be wonderful to have an audience."

"Leave them alone," I told them. "They have nothing to do with this. You have me isn't that enough?"

"No," he shook his head, "I want you to watch everything you have taken away from you."

"You already took my childhood and Price away from me," I told him, "what else do you want? Why do you do this?"

Adrian grabbed my throat causing my eyes to lock with his. "You are my flesh and blood," he spat, "you were suppose to follow my orders and instead you defied me!" In a swift movement, he punched me across the face with my face jerking to the side. He grabbed my face to see the blood coming from my lip, he smirked as he whispered, "I promise you that you'll join your brother and the priest soon."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Then why do you shake a bit," he chuckled. I jerk my head away from him while he backed away and took a seat in front of me. He pulled out his knife then mine as he ran his finger against the blades. "If you are not scared of me then this might not hurt then," he retracted the blades as he stood back up and punched my abdomen.

I grunted in pain as the action happened again. I closed my eyes as I groaned in pain, I knew this was going to be hell but I hoped a bit that Jane was looking for me.

It was what little hope I had left.

* * *

**A/N: I did a rewrite on Ch. 9, check it out if you haven't but this is the last time this will be in the 'T' rating but it's going to 'M' cause it's going to get violent. Check out my other stories please and Review, PM, etc. Do my poll if you like!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**The present and the past coexist, but the past shouldn't be in flashback." - Alain Resnais**_

* * *

Ch. 11: Flash Forward, Flash Back

_**Flashback…three weeks ago…**_

_She opened the door as she yelled, "Maura, how many times do I have to tell you to lock the door?" She took over off her shoes and removed her jacket before strutting into the living room. Jane smiled at the sight of Kris sleeping on Maura's shoulder, "How long has she been asleep?"_

_Maura looked down at Kris, "We watched a movie and as the movie progressed she fell asleep." The ME gave a loving smile down at the teen who snuggled a bit closer with Maura kissing her forehead._

_Jane raised an eyebrow at the gesture before sitting by Maura. "You've gotten attach to her," she stated knowing it was true. Since meeting Kris, Maura bonded the most with the teen for Kris and she was similar in many ways. Both treated like outcasts and both were isolated children._

_Maura looked up at Jane nodded softly, "Jane, do you think it's possible that maybe…" The ME stopped as she glanced down at Kris again. She gently moved the teen away from her shoulder, laying her on the sofa as she stepped out of her chair. She stood close to Jane as she whispered, "I've been looking into adoption."_

"_What?"_

"_Or at least, fostering her in," Maura explained._

"_When did this come up," Jaen inquired._

_Maura shrugged, "I've been thinking about it for a bit for the last couple of weeks. Jane, she's so close to us and I've grown to love her so much. She understands me like you do and she doesn't judge me."_

"_She sees you, Maura."_

"_But I think she needs stability and Price is stable for her for only so long."_

"_Maybe you should talk this with Price and Kiddo, especially Kiddo."_

"_I might do that."_

R&I

**Maura's POV**

_I should have done that before everything happened._

I was pacing back and forth, worrying of what Adrian was doing to Kris. _What if she's torturing her, what if she's begging to die? This is why I told Jane that I do not like sentences that start with 'what if'! They are making think horrible thoughts when I need to think logically before I panic._

We had to find her. I paced back and forth in the lab trying to figure out something that I had missed. However, could have I miss, Kris was a very meticulous person as much as I am. I then looked down at my cell phone and my eyes immediately widen. "How can I be so obtuse," I told myself as I began to run to the bullpen. I reached the stairwell and looked down at my high heels. I sighed as I removed my Louboutin heels, holding them as I ran up the staircase.

I pushed through the door to see Jane running toward my direction. She gave me a confused look, "Maura, why are you not wearing your heels?

"Never mind that, Jane but I just realized that Kris has her cell phone."

"Yeah but we found it at the bay doors further out," Jane argued.

I shook my head. "That's Kris' spare phone," I retorted.

"What?"

R&I

_**Flashback…**_

"_Kris," Kris sat popping her head out of the window of her bedroom to see Maura standing outside against her car._

"_Maura, I thought you were going to call me," Kris shouted out._

"_I did."_

_Kris glanced back into her room while Maura patiently leaned against her car when she heard 'shit' yelled loudly. A couple minutes later, Kris ran down the staircase, wearing slacks and a nice button shirt while trying to get her jacket on. "Maura, I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I need a new phone."_

"_We can get you a new phone," Maura retorted._

"_Maur…"_

"_After the symphony, we'll go back to my house and look up some phones for you."_

"_If you insist…"_

"_I insist because we are about to miss Don Quixote."_

"_Then drive fast," Kris retorted._

"_I can't, there are a reason for speed limits."_

"_There is also an only one night engagement of Don Quixote!"_

R&I

"Afterwards, I bought Kris another phone which she uses more for regular phone calls. She keeps the old one just in case of emergencies," I finished explaining.

"So Kris has another phone," Jane inquired as if to make assurance.

I swiftly nodded and Jane immediate turned taking my arm, dragging me away as she yelled, "Frost, we have another lead!"

R&I

Frost was trying to track Kris' secondary cell phone when Jane's phone suddenly began to ring. Jane cautiously looked at the caller ID then she showed it to Frost who immediately began to track the number while Jane answered, "Rizzoli."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"_Hello Detective,_" Adrian Marx greeted.

"Where is she," I hissed into my phone immediately. I could feel Maura grip onto my arm as she leaned in to listen also.

Adrian chuckled, _"You want her?"_

"Where is she?"

"_Jane! Don't look for me," _I suddenly heard Kris' voice shout in the background. Suddenly there was a loud thud, a sound of skin hitting skin. I flinched while Maura gasped while Kris yelled again, _"Don't look for me!"_

Suddenly there is another thud then a blood-curling scream that Korsak and Frost could hear cause Maura and me to jump back for the scream also. The scream was painful and loud causing Maura to tighten her grip on me while I closed my eyes and yelled at him, "Stop it! Stop it!" The screaming stopped while Adrian chuckled as I cussed, "You fucker."

"_Try to find her, Janie." _Then the line went dead.

I could feel my knees ready buckle but I stopped myself, by holding Maura who help support me a bit, as I looked at Frost, "Did you get it?"

He nodded, "It's a house that foreclosed a couple blocks from here."

I released Maura, quickly going to my desk drawer. I grabbed my gun before looking at Maura, "I need you stay here."

"I'm coming with you."

"Maura, I don't know how bad Kris's injure-"

"That's why I'm coming," Maura argued.

"No," I turned around and touched her shoulders, "you need to stay safe."

"But Kris-"

"Maura, I'm going to have Frost broadcast a video feed just incase, we need medical assistance if it's bad."

Maura nodded at me before I quickly ran out with Korsak following behind. I made sure he would call Frankie while I placed my ballistic vest on.

_Adrian Marx is fuckin going down._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Pain.

It was all I felt. I lay on the floor in pain and I could not show this pain for it would give Adrian satisfaction but I was in fuckin pain. The punches and kicks did damage because I know it did. It must have broken a couple ribs because breathing was so difficult. He had also dislocated my shoulder when he was demanding to make me beg over the phone to call Jane, to beg for help.

R&I

_**Flashback…**_

"_Call them," he demanded as he twisted her arm._

_Kris gritted her teeth, "No." The twisting started to buckle more as a whimper came from her lips from pain._

"_Call them or your shoulder is a goner."_

"_Fuck you!"_

_Suddenly in one swift motion, Adrian popped her shoulder, dislocating with Kris screaming in pure pain._

R&I

He laughed at my pain and he mocked me tirelessly about how I was trying to protect them. He laughed at me for them actually thinking that they would love me.

It was pure torture for me.

"They are coming for you," Adrian whispered into my ear.

I shook my head as I struggled to get up but Adrian pushed me back, pulling out his knife. He let it run against my neck, giving me a little nick on my neck. I hissed at the cut, feeling the blood seeping from it while Adrian chuckled, "Does it hurt?"

I refused to speak as he stood up, pressing onto my shoulder again. I screamed in pure pain before he pulled back, letting me take in a deep breath. "Fuckin bastard," I cussed at him.

"I'm going to kill them before I kill you."

"No."

"You are saying that nothing hurts but I assure you this will."

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my right hand causing me to scream. He pulled back, leaving whatever in my hand to make me suffer in pain; I closed my eyes groggily trying to stay awake.

I could feel a sticky substance pouring into my hand; I looked up slightly to see a blur sticking into my hand.

It was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Review, PM, etc. Check out my other stories and of course, review. I hope you guys realize what happened but remember, thought Adrian is his own separate evil, and he was Hoyt's apprentice so like master, he's going to leave something to have Kris remember him. Any who, thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Live free, die well." - Mathayus, The Scorpion King**_

* * *

Ch. 12: Finding Kris

"_God damn it, there's too much blood!"_

"_Put pressure!"_

"_Someone get a medic!"_

* * *

**Moments earlier…Jane's POV**

"It should be right here," we pulled up to the building and stepped out of the car. Korsak looked down at the address on his phone then back at the building, "This is the place."

I looked up at the building. It was ragged and old, if Maura were here she would call 'antique'. But, I didn't have time to think about my best friend's Google mouth, I was here for another priority. I was here to save my kid.

_My kid_,it was strange to think Kris that way but when I look at her. I saw a small piece of me in her as much as Maura. I pulled out my firearm as I looked at Korsak and my little brother, "We get Kris and leave. If we see Adrian, we use force."

Korsak and Frankie nodded before we charged at the door.

R&I

We kicked through the door with me going first, checking a corner then Frankie and Korsak followed behind. Echoes of yells and laughs were in the building as we began to go through the first floor. "Jane," I heard Frost in my earpiece, "there are two floors in the building. Five rooms per floor."

"Right," I groaned as we searched the first room.

* * *

**Adrian Marx's POV**

I looked down at Kris' unconscious body. Blood was pooling in her hand slightly and I laughed slightly, even I was going to kill today. My daughter will always have something to remember me.

I stood from my chair, walking over to the table that was in the room. I looked down my arsenal as I listened to the detectives search the building. They would soon find Kris and try to take her to a hospital but I will not have that.

Someone was going to die today.

I'll make sure of it.

* * *

"_Hold on!"_

"_Blood pressure is dropping!"_

"_We have a gun shot victim! BP is 101 over 70 and it is dropping fast. Pulse is weak and hard to detect."_

* * *

**Moments earlier…Jane's POV**

"Kris," I called out her name.

"This room is clear also," Frankie called out in another room. He held his gun close to his side, taking in a deep breath as he looked around again. "Where's Adrian? Would be looking for us," he questioned.

"_He's a predator, Jane," _Maura spoke into my earpiece. _"He's like a lion waiting for his prey; he'll stalk you until he thinks it's time to strike."_

"So I'm lion chow," I hissed back, looking around the hallway.

"_Not quite like lion chow, Jane. Antelope are very fast and agile and-"_

"Maura…"

"_Sorry."_

Suddenly, there's a loud thud in the upper floor causing all of us to raise our guns to the ceiling above us.

Slowly we began to walk up the stairs with me in lead; we checked both sides before going to the first door. We pushed the door open to see nothing, just another dark and empty room. I groaned and gritted my teeth as I turned with Frankie to search into the next room until I heard Korsak call out to me, "Jane!"

Frankie and I ran over to the doorway to where Korsak was standing and I peered in. I felt my stomach drop severely as I heard a loud gasp in my ear from Maura.

There on the floor was Kris, bruised and cut up with a knife stabbed through her hand. Her clothes were cover in dirt with blood covering a bit of her shirt. I quickly walked over, holstering my firearm as I crouched down beside her. I looked down at her and I could Maura's voice constricting as she spoke, _"Contusions to both right and left zygomatic bones and lacerations on lips and neck. Jane, you need to be careful with that knife also. I don't know how severe the damage is."_

"Ok, but what do I do," I asked unsurely as I gently touched her cheek. Kris groggily began to open her eyes blinking a couple times, trying to struggle a bit under the touch.

"_Jane, calm her down."_

"Hey…hey…it's Jane, Kris. It's okay, it's Jane," I tried to calm her.

"Jane," she breathed. I smiled at the sound of my name escaping from her lips as I nodded while she looked groggily around, "How…did you find me?"

"Frost tracked you down," I explained softly.

She nodded before whispering with panic going into her eyes, "Adrian?"

"We haven't seen or found him," she tried to move but I pushed her down, "Kris, don't move."

"Jane, I'm so tired and I can't feel my hand," Kris explained.

"_Jane, she's going into shock. She doesn't seem to feel the knife due to the nerves; it is possible that could have been damage. You need to wrap the knife in place or extract it," _Maura explained to me.

I nodded as I looked at Korsak and Frankie, "Do you guys have a cloth or something with you?" They shook their head while I looked down at Kris. _I guess I have to improvise_. "Kiddo, I'm going to take the knife out?"

Korsak and Frankie gave shocked expressions while Kris nodded. I looked up at them as I said, "I need you two to hold her down because it's going to hurt."

Both men went on each side of Kris pressing down her shoulder before she hissed at Frankie, "Easy, Adrian dislocated my shoulder."

I looked at both of them, "Ok, ready?"

Kris nodded and I removed it in one quick motion.

"FUCK!"

* * *

_"We're losing the pulse!"_

_"Quick get the defibrillator!"_

_"Charge it!"_

_"Clear!"_

* * *

**There is a purpose for the italics in between the POVs. Just a filler but please Review, PM, etc.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**We all have enough strength to endure the misfortunes of others." - Francis De La Rochefourcauld**_

* * *

Ch. 13: Man Down

"_Stay strong. Please hold on…don't let go."_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I groaned in pain, as I was lift up from the ground. I have been in fights and Adrian had torture me before but this pain was truly unbearable. "Jane, put me down," I whimpered as we barely exited out of the room.

"Kris, we need to keep going," she retorted.

I shook my head again and growled, "Please Jane." She sighed softly before laying me against a wall. Her expression was worried as I took in a shallow breath, coughing from the pain. I looked down at my hand, which had been wrapped with a piece of my shirt, blood covered and numb. I then looked up, "You have to leave me behind."

Korsak and Frankie looked in shock while Jane's eyes widened, shaking her head, "Hell no."

_Stubborn woman._ "I'm slowing you down and Adrian will notice I'm gone; he'll kill you all."

"Kris, we are here to rescue you not lead you to your grave. Come on, Kiddo, move your legs and let's move it. You are stronger than this."

"Jane," I sighed but Jane tried to pull me up and I tugged back, "I'm not strong. Jane, death follows me and takes everything from me. I'm tired of fighting, Jane. I'm just a lonely kid, I'm not you."

Jane's face went stoic as she pulled me up. "I'm not strong. I have my demons and I'm not a hero but God damn it, Kris Gabriel Leo Marx, move your fuckin ass or everything we did is in vain," she scolded me. She wrapped my arm around my body while she looked at Frankie, "Get the other side." He nodded and wrapped my other arm around him while having his firearm by his side. Slowly they moved me and I immediately winced from the pain on my ribs.

We began to move down the hall with me limping with them. I groaned in pain and begged for this pain to stop. I pulled on my shirt to ignore the pain before my medallion showed a bit. Jane tugged on the chain immediately, "You know who's on this?"

I nodded, "Saint Michael."

"He fought the devil off. He looks over military and police and Price gave this to you because this is you. Kris, you are strong and if you can fight Adrian the first time, you can do it again."

I sighed a bit before I glanced at the writing on the back, _'Sancte Michael protegat bellatores tuos'._ "Saint Michael, protect your warriors," I translated to myself.

Jane squeezed my left hand, whispering, "Maura and I won't give up on you as long you don't give up on us."

I nodded, removing my arms around Frankie and Jane. I began to fall over but I caught myself against the wall, leaning against it. I then pushed myself off the wall, letting my left arm wrap around my ribs as I began to limp a bit. Suddenly I heard a loud thud; I flinched a bit while Jane with Frankie and Korsak quickly turned with their weapons drawn.

_Adrian. _"We need to get going," I told them. Jane turned her head and nodded before we resumed our escape. As I walked, I was slowly losing my strength each time I was getting closer. When I finally reached the stairs, Korsak grabbed hold of me and began to help me down the stairs.

_Almost there, Kris._ As we grew closer to the door, I could hear Adrian's footsteps trailing behind but I kept my eyes on the door. Jane switched places with Korsak, took hold of me, and said to me, "Almost there, Kiddo." I nodded again, taking a shallow breath before I heard a loud sound of the gun being cocked in front of us. I glanced at Jane, who heard the sound. "Get down," she shouted.

I dived, hitting the floor. I cried out in pain as the shot went off, hitting the wall. Suddenly a couple of shots went off following the initial shot. I covered my head as a couple more bullets hit the wall, "Kris!" My head shot up with Jane looking at me, holding another gun in her hand: her back up. She quickly slid the gun at me and yelled, "Go!"

I clinched the gun placing it in my waistband before looking at Jane. I shook my head before I pulled the gun back out and took a shot. Korsak and Frankie gaped immediately as Jane yelled, "What are you doing?"

"When do I ever listen to you," I retorted.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

_**Bang! Bang!**_

It was like a rain of gunfire came upon Jane and Kris. My heart immediately jumped to my throat while Frost ran out to grab his gun. _"Shots fire and I need back up,_" I heard Sergeant Korsak shouted as more bullets went off again.

I looked at Frost who was ready to run out. "I'm coming with you," I shouted to him.

"Doc, you need to stay here."

"Jane and Kris are out there," I argued.

Frost shook his head, "Doc, just stay here. They want you safe and we have back up coming."

He then ran out, leaving me behind as Jane's video feed went black but the radio still played loudly for all to here. _"Suspect is armed with a handgun and a sniper rifle. We are under heavy fire,"_ Korsak yelled again. I twisted my ring nervously as the gunfire continued until it ceased. I sighed, thinking that the shooting was over. I took a deep breath in before I released. _"Suspect is neutralized,"_ Korsak radioed.

I sighed as I took a seat, breathing slowly, trying to compose myself. _It's over,_ I thought softly with great hope. _It was over and Kris could live with me, I'll take her in-_

_**Bang!**_

"_**No!"**_

I suddenly jumped at the sound, knowing that Jane was the one who cried out. As I tried to collect my thoughts, I could hear Korsak shouting immediately, _"We have a person down! We need EMTs immediately! We have a shooting victim!"_

With this sound, I immediately ran out of the tech room, running down the stairs to my car. I was trying to count in my head, trying to not think the worse case. I placed my key in the ignition as my mind began to race. I was thinking with my emotions for once because the two women I hold close to me were possibly dying.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_The rain of gunfire ended for a moment with me, sliding over to Kris. She handed me my gun back as I looked at Korsak. "We need to move slowly," he said softly, "he's armed with a sniper rifle and a handgun." We both nodded before I peered out, Kris held onto my shoulder for I was her shield._

_Slowly we began to walk out of the building with the cruiser right across from us. "Clear," I yelled as Kris and I hurried to the cruiser._

"_I don't think so, Detective," I quickly turned to see Adrian looking at Kris and I with the handgun pointed at us. "Give me Kris," he ordered but I stepped further back, holding Kris tightly against my back. He chuckled as he cocked the gun, "I'm willing to kill you, Detective."_

"_Go ahead," I gritted my teeth._

_Adrian smirked, as he was ready to hit the trigger when suddenly a gunshot went off. I looked over to see Korsak with his gun up, I then looked back at Adrian who held his shoulder before dropping to the ground. I felt Kris jump as she held on to me; she peered over my shoulder seeing Adrian's body. "Is he dead," she questioned cautiously._

_I walked Kris toward the cruiser while Korsak and Frankie kicked the rifle and handgun away. "He's got a pulse," Frankie shouted._

_Kris shuttered but leaned against the cruiser as I looked at her. She took a deep breath as she looked up at me with an innocent look in her eyes, a child's look. "It's over," she whispered._

_I nodded before Frankie suddenly shouted, "Jane, look out." I looked up to see Adrian pulling out another gun from his waistband. I quickly reacted pulling my gun out as well suddenly two shots went out at the same time._

_I watched as Adrian clenched his chest where my bullet hit. As I watch him take his final breaths and steps, he smirked softly, "If I go, you come with me, Kris."_

_My head snapped quickly to my body seeing no wound, knowing that Adrian fired his gun. My heart jumped to my throat as I quickly looked at Kris._

_She was pale almost ghost white. She looked at me before I looked down to see a gunshot to her chest. "Jane," she mumbled before she immediately toppled toward me, catching her quickly._

"_Korsak! Frankie!"_

"_We need EMTs! We have a shooting victim!"_

R&I

"We're losing her," an EMT shouted as I held Kris' hand looking at her. I glanced at her heart monitor seeing her pulse becoming flat line.

"Kris," I shouted before instinctively starting CPR while the EMTs began to grab the defibrillator. They quickly got it ready as they shouted to me, "Charge it! Clear!" I stepped back as the shock hit Kris' chest.

There was no heartbeat.

"One more time!"

"Clear!"

_**Beep…beep…**_

"Pulse is back."

"We have her stable."

"Our ETA is ten minutes!"

I looked down at Kris whose eyes slowly opened. I kissed her forehead before saying to her, "You better stay put or I'm going to break a couple doors down to come after you."

All Kris did was smile as her retort.

* * *

**A/N: We are close to concluding this story! Review, PM, etc! (Also sorry for taking so long, been sick!) Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Home is where there's one to love us." - Charles Swain**_

* * *

Ch. 14: Home

**_A week or so later..._**

**Maura's POV**

"_She'll going to fine, Dr. Isles. She has fractures on three ribs, dislocated shoulder and multiple stitches especially for the bullet wound."_

"_Her hand?"_

"_There was some nerve damage however, she proves to be a good patient in making a fully recovery. She'll have to go to PT for it and will not fully heal for a while."_

"They're coming," Angela hissed loudly. I looked up from where I was standing in the kitchen. Angela decided that she wanted to throw a party for Kris' recovery. The crowd of patrons in my house suddenly became silent as the sound of a door closing. "Everyone get ready," she whispered loudly.

"Ma, if you keep whispering loud, the surprise won't work," Jane hissed back as she stood beside me with a beer in her hand. I smile and elbow her as I sipped my wine. "Ouch," she complained, "that hurt."

"Oh stop, I didn't pinch that hard to give you a hematoma," I retorted.

"Bruise, Maura. Just call it a bruise." I rolled my eyes before we heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Slow down Frankie," I heard Kris chuckle softly. "I still got a limp, ya know?"

"Sorry Kris," Frankie apologized, "but we are almost there."

"Frankie, just chill. My doc wants me to take it easy," the door began to unlock and slowly the door opened. Kris was leaning against the doorframe with her good shoulder. She wore a new pair of glasses with small bandages from her cuts, her shoulder in a sling for support. She was smiling at Frankie as she spoke, "All I just plan is to relax and-"

"Surprise," Angela shouted causing Kris to jump slightly, turning her head to see everyone. Her expression was surprise and complete in awe as she slowly walked into the house. Angela moved up to Kris, removing her jacket and dusting the new fallen snow on her as she guided her in with Kris stating, "You guys didn't have to do this."

"Sweetie, you just got out of the hospital and with the foster care trials happening-"

"What my Ma is trying to say Kris, is that you have friends here for you," Jane explained, "people who love you."

Kris looked at everyone before she smiled, "I love you guys too especially you and Maura, Jane."

"We love you too, Kris," I reciprocated. I approached her, pulling out a small paper from my back pocket.

I handed it to her as she looked at me questioningly, "What's this?" I didn't answer but let her slowly open the document.

Jane leaned into me, "What's that?"

"You'll see," I smiled.

"Holy shit," Kris cussed loudly as her jaw dropped, her left hand gripping the document tightly.

"Language…"

Jane peered over Kris' shoulder then her eyes widened causing everyone else to wonder. "Maura," Jane gave an incredulous look.

"Janie, just spit it out! You guys are worrying me," Angela stated but all Jane did was hand the document away while Kris continued to stare at me. "_As of the 13 of December 2012, we give temporary foster care guardianship to Dr. Maura Dorthea Isles of the child, Kris Gabriel Leo Marx. This guardianship will remain until the child, either when an adoption process occurs or child reaches the age of eighteen." _Angela looked up at me as she gaped also, "Jesus and all the saints."

"Maura, are you sure," Kris suddenly wondered, her tone almost child like.

I looked down at her and nodded, "Kris, I'm not good at being with people but like Jane and her family, you bring something out in me. You don't see me as a weird or awkward person, you just see me as Maura. Kris, I've grown to love you…"

"As have I," Jane added. She touched Kris' shoulder then messed with her hair, "Whether you like it or not, Kris. You are stuck with us."

Angela handed the document back to Kris who took it, reading it again. I stepped up to her and gently touched her cheek, she looked up at me as I inquired, "That's if you want to stay with us?"

Slowly a smile broke across Kris' face as she answered, "I don't mind that at all."

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

**Kris' POV**

"It's going to be hard with you not around, Price" I stated to the sky, running my fingers over my medallion then over my bandage of my right hand. "But at least, Maura has custody of me so that's good."

I shivered slightly before shaking it off, I placed my bandaged hand in my pocket. Suddenly I felt, on the tips of my fingers, a paper. I let my left hand slip into my pocket and slowly pulled it out to see a small letter with my name written across the envelope. I curiously looked at it before I turned it back around to open it. Once I unfolded the letter, I immediately smiled for the handwriting was familiar to me.

"_Kris,_

_I know it has been hard but always know that you are loved. We are given gifts and paths to follow. However, even though, you are Adrian Marx's daughter, it does not mean you are he. Sure, you inherited some of his looks and some of a personality he used to have but Kris, there is no 'like father, like daughter' but only you._

_There is only the amazing young woman who I am seeing grow. No matter what, Kris, you will always be you and be loved._

_Love your friend,_

_Father Price."_

I smiled lightly, wiping a stray tear that was coming from my eyes. I folded the letter back up, placing it back into my pocket then placing my medallion back around my neck. "Kris," Maura called out.

"I'm coming," I replied before looking back to the sky chuckling softly, "You're right, Price. I am who I am but most of all, I'm finally loved."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, faves, and following of my story! Now concluding this one, a small sneak peek of my next fic with Kris cause come on, we all want Rizzles don't we?!**


	15. Sneak Peek: New Fic Coming Soon!

**Sneak Peek**

**Protege Series: The Last Unbroken Heart**

**Summary: Jane and Maura are in love with each other, obvious. Well except to them. Now both are not willing to have their hearts broken or risk their friendship at all. Finally fed up with the sexual tension, Kris Marx decides to that, she must play matchmaker while handling issues about possible adoption by someone else and her own love life. "Looks like I'm playing cupid."**

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"He's Italian and very sweet, Kris," Angela explained to me as I sat in the Division One Café. I sipped my coffee listening to the Rizzoli matriarch talk about men again for the hundredth time, "I mean, you are such a beautiful young lady and you are close to sixteen and-"

"And Angela, for the millionth time, I'm not interested," I declined.

"You are so stubborn," she huffed, "you are as bad as Jane." _Tell me about it. Woman is so stubborn that she's obtuse to the fact that she stares at Maura the whole time. _"I mean all I want Jane to do is be happy. Maybe if she can get her senses together she could maybe date a doctor or hell, I don't care, date Maura."

My head snapped up, "Say that one more time."

"What? Have Jane date Maura," Angela repeated then shrugged.

"Yes."

"I don't know if Maura has feelings for Jane." I bit my lower lip and tapped the counter while casually looking away. Angela noticed this and gaped, "But you do!"

"Sh," I shushed her, "I promised Maura not to tell but this sexual tension is killing me. But yeah, they like each other."

"Then we should do something."

_What?! _"Angela, no," I immediately stated, "we will not do anything."

"But…don't you want them happy?" Angela looked at me with pleading eyes, as I looked around, searching for someone to save me from this conversation. I could literally feel Angela's eyes staring down at me as she tapped her foot and cross her arms, "All I'm saying, Kris-"

"_**Bad boys...bad boys…watcha gonna do when we come for you."**_

_Thank you, God! _"Oh look my phone is ringing and its Jane got to answer this. Ok talkyoulaterAngela! Bye," I then quickly ran off answering my phone halfway. "Hey Jane," I greeted as I released a sigh as I leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"_Hey! You want lunch with Maura and me," _she inquired.

I peered out a bit to look at Angela; her face held a wicked smile as she did a quick happy dance and walked back into the kitchen.

_Aw fuck, what did I just do?_

"_Kris?"_

I snapped out of my thought and looked down at my watch, "Um…yeah sure. Just _not _at the café today. I'm thinking pizza."

"_Okay…you okay, Kiddo?"_

I looked up again, "Yup, peachy."

* * *

**I will totally need help with this story but there's your sneak peek! Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for me! Check out my other stories!**


End file.
